To Find Hyrule
by The Delta 42
Summary: Link never expected to find a home on the waves. Tetra never expected to find a home in a person. A Series of non-chronological One-Shots that'll vary in length that'll follow Link and Tetra, and their growing relationship, as they look for New Hyrule. Set after Phantom Hourglass. I decided there wasn't enough of Tetra and Link, so here's a series of one shots around them. Telink.
1. The Sheikah Markings Part 1

**To Find Hyrule**

Link never expected to find a home on the waves. Tetra never expected to find a home in a person. A Series of non-chronological One-Shots that'll vary in length that'll follow Link and Tetra, and their growing relationship, as they look for New Hyrule. Set after Phantom Hourglass.

I decided there wasn't enough of Tetra and Link, so here's a series of one shots around them.

[This means sign language]

 **The** **Sheikah Markings part 1**

"So," Said Nudge, looking down at Link and Tetra, "The Ghost Ship took you to another world. Where you were turned to stone and Link had to find three fairies, then three pure metals to make a sword to kill the monster that kidnapped you."

"Yes." Exclaimed Tetra, throwing her arms in the air, "Why do you think Link has two more swords, a boomerang, bow, bombs, grappling hook, hammer and some strange mouse thing."

Everyone suddenly looked at Link, who tried to hide his new weapons from the crew.

"Speaking of," Said Tetra, slowly, "You're going to have to put them with the others, Link."

Link promptly bolted with Gonzo and Senza chasing him. Linebeck, who'd been quiet until this point, looked funnily at Tetra.

"Why does he need to put his weapons away?" Asked the sailor, as Link ducked under a recently installed cannon while Gonzo ran full pelt into it.

"An incident happened." Said Tetra, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"What incident?" Asked Linebeck, placing his hands on his hips.

"N-never you mind!" Barked Tetra, "I-it's rude to ask people about their personal business!"

"Link accidentally used his hookshot on the ship." Said Mako, looking at a map, "Normally that wouldn't've been a problem, as he did it all the time, the problem was Tetra had her door open, namely due to the heat, and Link flew into her room while she was changing."

"Saw in her underwear, he was saying." Said Zuko, from the bottom of the mast, "The angle he saw thing didn't help him much."

Tetra had gone bright red, in both embarrassment and surprise. Niko saw her eye twitching before trying to salvage the situation, "Then miss Tetra took his effects and locked them in a chest in her quarters, which now is under lock and key." Niko then stuck his foot out, making Link trip and Senza catch up with him.

The selective mute whined slightly as Senza took the bag containing the items and put them down in front of Tetra.

"Link, it's for your own good." Said Tetra, picking the bag up, before spotting the Phantom Sword. "You can keep the sword." Link immediately brightened, before grabbing the sword and hugging Tetra.

Linebeck frowned at Link, "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

The entire crew froze before Gonzo walked over, nursing his head.

"He's selectively mute." Said Gonzo, checking if his nose was broken, "the only ones who can get him to speak are his family and miss Tetra."

Linebeck pulled a face, "The entire time he was on my ship, he didn't shut up."

Mako frowned slightly, before tilting Link's head upwards. Linebeck squinted and saw a thin pale pink line on Link's neck.

"You sure about that?" Asked Mako, before looking at Linebeck.

Tetra was quiet, before speaking up, "Link did speak more while we were there, I may have been stone, but I could still see and hear."

"But that doesn't explain why he can't speak now." Said Linebeck, folding his arms.

"Different world, different rules." Shrugged Tetra, before trudging off with the bag, "Link, you better come with, I don't want anything to blow up in my face."

Link nodded and quickly chased after her.

After Link and Tetra had disappeared and were out of earshot, Niko spoke, "50 rupees they kiss by the end of the month."

"80 if they kiss before that." Said Nudge, looking down at the smaller pirate.

"Knock it off, before they come back." Grumbled Gonzo, before going to the wheel of the ship.

"What's Link's job here?" Asked Linebeck, looking down at Niko.

"Originally, he was a swabbie." Said Niko, before continuing, "But after the incident with Ganon, Tetra gave him a job as a navigator-slash-strategist, made dealing with other pirates easier."

"But there was a week when Tetra had him mop the decks." Said Zuko, as he started heading up the mast.

"Why?" Questioned Linebeck.

"One submarine was infested by rats." Replied Zuko, halfway up the mast by that point, "Never heard her scream so loudly."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Tetra, as she appeared followed by Link.

"Nothing!" The entire crew exclaimed, quickly pretending that nothing had been going on.

Tetra glared and snapped, "Well, get back to work."

Link stood behind Tetra and cocked his head slightly, before looking out to sea. Link's hand tugged the back of Tetra's vest. Tetra swung around and looked at Link, her demeanour changing instantly.

"What is it, Link?" Asked Tetra, before Link pointed at something. On the horizon a ship with a red eye and tear drop on its sail fired a shot that landed three meters from the bow.

Tetra looked from the ship to her crew, who just stood there staring at the water.

Anger gripping her, Tetra stalked over to Gonzo and kicked him in the shin, yelling "Don't just stand there! Fire back!"

The crew jumped into action, loading the cannons and returning fire…until a shot hit the mast, causing both it and Zuko to fall into the ocean. Link threw a rope over to Zuko, so the short man could climb up.

Tetra saw red, before shoving Senza from the seat of one of the cannons.

"No one shoots my ship and gets away with it." Growled Tetra, firing a shot at the advancing ship.

The next three shots from Tetra's cannon hit the attacking ship's side. Without the shots causing any damage.

Gonzo's jaw dropped in shock. While everyone stopped and stared as the advancing ship drew closer, until three pellets where thrown onto the deck, which then spewed out smoke, making everyone close their eyes and start coughing. Four figures leapt onto the ship, two going towards Tetra, with the remaining two going to Link.

"Get off me!" Coughed Tetra, as one of the people grabbed her, before the other one knocked her out. Link received a similar treatment, before being hoisted up like a sack of food and carried off the ship.

When the smoke cleared Link and Tetra were gone. Along with the attacking ship.

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra groaned as she regained consciousness. Shifting her head, she spotted Link, still passed out, with some drool running down his chin. While she found the sight adorable, not that she'd admit it, she quickly kicked him, making him wake up.

"The pigs are attacking the cuccos." Mumbled Link, as he woke up.

"Link, where are we?" Whispered Tetra, trying to figure out why they weren't on _Her Grace_.

Link only stretched and rubbed his eyes before pointing behind her. Tetra slowly turned before seeing a man with white hair and red eyes staring at them.

"You're awake." Said the man, looking at them passively.

"Who are you and where are we?" Demanded Tetra, jumping to her feet and glaring at the man.

The man only chuckled at her, before sitting down, "Of all the questions you ask, it is those two that are first." Said the man, a sad look in his eye, "so much like your mother."

"How would you know my mother?" Demanded Tetra, growing angrier by the second.

"You are aboard the _Nocturne_ , a ship used by the Sheikah Tribe." Said the man, looking down at Tetra, the 15-year old's chest heaving with anger, "And as for who I am, my name is Dorian, and I am your father."

 ** _TFH_**

Dorian walked out onto the deck and rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Things didn't go according to plan then?" Asked a Sheikah blade master, quietly sharpening her scimitar.

"How long were you listening in, Purah?" Asked Dorian, not looking at the woman.

"Long enough to know that she thinks Impa was always a pirate and her crew were just picked willy-nilly." Said Purah, checking her sword for any dullness, "I still don't know why Impa ran away, or dyed her hair for that matter."

Dorian exhaled sharply, before walking down to the prow of the ship, "How long until we reach the isle?"

"Another day or so, why?" Responded Purah, putting her sword down.

"When we reach the isle, Tetra will begin her training." Said Dorian, before turning, "I also want to see how well this 'Hero of Winds' can fight."

"Why?" Asked Purah, "He defeated Ganondorf, why do you need to see how well he can fight?"

Dorian was quiet, before walking into his cabin, leaving Purah on deck with a Shadow looking down at her.

 ** _TFH_**

Link watched at Tetra stomped across the cell, having seen her blow up at Dorian. Tetra let out a small scream, before kicking a crate. Link got up and walked over to her.

"W-why are you so angry?" Asked Link, his voice soft and wispy.

Tetra took a deep breath and sighed, before looking at Link.

"He said he was my father." Said Tetra, "If that's the case then, where was he? He didn't turn up at all in my childhood, even after my mother died, I was raised by my crew."

"B-but he h-here n-now?" Said Link, his stutter returning, another reason he didn't speak.

Tetra sighed before sitting down on the crate she'd kicked, "Link, I know this is cruel on you, but if your parents turned up out of the blue, how'd you react?" Asked Tetra, looking up at the blond boy.

"I-I d-d-don't know." Said Link, slowly becoming more distressed at his voice.

Tetra sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her, before she started speaking sign language.

[It feels like that he only turned up because of you defeating Ganon] Signed Tetra, making Link frown slightly.

[But I didn't, you did more than I did] responded Link.

[I was kidnapped, knocked out and was practically useless through out the battle, Link.] Signed Tetra, huffing slightly, [The only reason you got involved was because I got your sister kidnapped.]

Tetra took a shuddering breath, prompting Link to wrap his arms around her. Tetra gripped him back as the last of her walls crumbled, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

 ** _TFH_**

 _Her Grace_ limped her way to Outset Island, being towed by a small steamship. Aryll looked through her telescope, spotting the ship and ran off to tell the other islanders.

"GRANDMA!" Yelled Aryll, running towards her home, "LINK AND THE PIRATES ARE BACK!"

Saria, Link and Aryll's Grandmother, looked out to the ocean and spotted the ship, or rather the fact the mast was missing, and they were being towed by a small steam that was lacking in the structural design.

"Orca." Said Saria, looking at the younger man, "Be a dear and bring Link and Tetra to me, thank you."

"Aye." Said Orca, walking down the pier towards the steam ship. Saria watched as Orca jogged up to the steamship as it made dock, the pirates clambering into long boats and making their way to shore.

Orca spoke with the captain of the steam 'ship', while the crew of _Her Grace_ slowly made their way to the village.

"Somethings happened." Said Sue-Belle, as the pirates approached, "They never take this long, not for any good reason."

"Gonzo." Said Saria, slowly hobbling towards the pirates, "can you tell me where my grandson is?"

Gonzo looked panicked, quickly looking at the others for help. He was shoved forwards by the rest of the crew.

"W-well, you see, um..." Said Gonzo, before Linebeck just walked forwards.

"Their ship was attacked, during the chaos Link and Tetra were taken by the attackers." Said Linebeck, looking down at the little old lady.

"My grandson…" Said Saria, slowly, "Was kidnapped."

"Unfortunately, yes, judging on how the attackers arrived, they'd obviously been monitoring the crew for a while." Said Linebeck, "If I wasn't so concerned, I'd almost be impressed on how they were able to subdue him so easily."

Everyone was quiet, before Sturgeon spoke up, "Was there any markings that could've identified them?"

"Aside from a red eye with a tear-drop on their sails, no." Said Linebeck, idly cleaning a telescope.

Sturgeon quickly turned to fetch one of his books, before Saria spoke.

"You mean to tell me, that the Sheikah have kidnapped my grandson." Said Saria, slowly turning to look at Tetra's crew.

"Pretty much." Said Linebeck, putting the telescope back in his pocket.


	2. Peace of Mind

**_To Find Hyrule 2_**

 ** _Peace of Mind_**

 ** _Takes place shortly before finding New Hyrule_**

Tetra frowned and scratched some dust off the map she was pouring over. The past ten years had been a bit rough for her crew. But none more than her and Link, despite being married for five years, they had experienced nothing but hardships, in both their professional and personal lives. Tetra was under pressure from her 'family' members to settle down somewhere and the fact no one, aside from Outset, would let their ship dock anywhere without three months prior notice and a member of her crew being washed overboard in a storm.

Link, who had become the ships doctor, had lost a patient on the table. Which was bad enough, the fact it was a childhood friend of his didn't help him. Another thing that made the experiences harder for him was a letter from Aryll, that he received the next day.

At present, _Her Grace_ was heading for Outset Island. It turned out the beast that Ganondorf had used to destroy Great Fish Isle was an actual creature and not a simple manifestation of his power. The island, which still housed Jabun, was destroyed, with only a handful of survivors.

"Land ho!" Bellowed Gonzo, as they set their eyes on what remained of Outset. The once peaceful Island was no more that a large reef. Tetra left the map to stand next to Link. According to Aryll's letter, his grandmother had been one of the casualties of the attack.

"Gonzo, keep an eye out, if that thing is still here, we'll need to book it as quickly as possible." Commanded Tetra, as Senza and Kado, a Sheikah they'd picked up, manned the cannons.

Niko and Zuko brought the surviving islanders aboard the ship as quickly as possible. Aryll quickly spotted Link and Tetra, before running over to them. Grabbing both of them in a tight hug, hugging the younger woman back, both were silent. Tetra silently guided the siblings to her and Link's cabin.

Tetra grabbed a chair for Aryll before moving over to a cot near the corner of the room. A small giggle came from the cot, before Tetra picked a six-month-old baby out of it.

"Aryll," Said Link, his voice slightly scratchy, "This is Daphnes."

Aryll saw the baby giving her a toothless grin before noticing something.

"His nose…" Said Aryll, "It looks like Grandmas."

"You can hold him if you like." Said Link, as Tetra slowly moved to allow Aryll to hold her nephew.

"Gonzo thinks the trait skips a couple of generations." Said Tetra, straightening up, "Mako said the same thing."

Aryll looked into Daphnes's eyes, a mixture between the blue of Tetra's eyes and the green of Links. Aryll could tell that he was going to grow up with Tetra's rich tanned skin tone, as opposed to Link's pale, moon light tone.

"We've decided to keep searching for Hyrule until he's five." Said Link, looking down at Daphnes, as the baby pulled on Aryll's hair while giggling, "Tetra doesn't want him to grow up on a ship for the entirety of his life."

"Is there anything else I should be made aware of?" Laughed Aryll, looking down at Daphnes.

"He loves being the centre of his parent's attention," Said Tetra, coming up next to Link, "And hate thunder storms with a passion."

"He has a strong set of lungs on him," Continued Link, "And a ferocious appetite."

Aryll was silent, before looking at Tetra.

"Grandma said that you," Said Aryll, trailing off slightly, "That you had a bit of a breakdown after he was born."

Tetra's eyes fell to the floor and bit her lip.

"S-she said that you feared losing him but didn't go into much detail." Said Aryll, before Link intervened.

"That's another story for another time." Said Link, we have one more place to look after we stock up again."

Aryll was quiet before looking at the two, "Tell me about it."

"From what has been seen from Medli and Komali, it's a big land, with forests, deserts, mountains and even tundra's." Said Link, putting an arm around Tetra.

"There's a massive spire in the middle of it but other than that, nothing that can stop it from becoming a home." Said Tetra, leaning into Link, "I don't know why, but I can feel it calling to me."

"Then let's hope that we find Hyrule." Said Aryll, as Daphnes let out a little sneeze.

Tetra hoped they did, simply for peace of mind.


	3. Proposals

**_To Find Hyrule 3_**

 ** _Proposals_**

 ** _Takes Place five years after Phantom Hourglass_**

Tetra glared at Link. The trainee doctor shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Everyone on deck was quiet, as if waiting for a yelling match to start.

"What did he do this time?" Niko whispered to Nudge, who shrugged.

Tetra just turned on her heel and stalked into her cabin, slamming the door as she went in. Link suddenly became the centre of everyone's gaze. The nineteen-year-old just looked around him, before disappearing below deck. Mako then walked forwards and held out a handful of strings.

"Whoever draws the longest string has to ask what happened." Said Mako, waiting for someone to walk forwards first. No one moved, until Kado, a Sheikah man with a frightful resemblance to Tetra, walked past Mako and knocked on Tetra's door.

"Fuck off." Came Tetra's voice, from the other side of the door. Kado simply sighed and walked in.

 ** _TFH_**

Link swung his sword at the practice dummy below deck.

"Whatever happened between you and miss princess upstairs?" Ask a female voice.

Link sighed and turned to look at Mila, who was leaning against one of the supports of the ship.

[I don't want to talk about it.] Signed Link, before going back to swinging his sword.

"Well, by the looks of it, you said something that pissed her off." Said Mila, walking towards Link.

[It's more what I didn't say.] Signed Link, before putting his sword down. The Phantom Sword's blade shone with an ethereal light, as if it were trying to speak.

"Okay, what didn't you say?" Questioned Mila, sitting down on a barrel.

[Tetra has been incredibly stressed the past few months.] Signed Link, sitting down opposite Mila.

"Understandable, considering the number of letters she is getting from Isle of Shadow." Stated Mila, folding her arms.

[One of them was a marriage proposal from someone called Yigia, a Sheikah shadow.] Signed Link, exhaling deeply, [He intends of coming to the ship to 'claim her'.]

"Sounds like an arsehole." Mila snorted.

[I don't know why but Tetra became very standoff-ish with me.] Signed Link, before rubbing his face.

"Wow." Said Mila, her voice incredibly dead-pan, "You are the most innocent yak I've ever met."

Link slowly turned and looked at Mila, confusion written all over his face.

 ** _TFH_**

"Are you going to tell me what's happened between you and Link or am I going to have to read your mind." Said Kado, folding his arms.

"It's complicated." Said Tetra, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Imōto, unless you tell me, I can't help." Said Kado, looking at Tetra.

Tetra was silent before removing her face from her pillow. She moved over to the table and pick up a letter and handed it to Kado.

Kado's eyes read each line slowly before rolling the letter into a ball and throwing it.

"That pathetic, half-witted coward." Growled Kado, his eyes narrowed in rage, "surely Otōsan can see Yigia is lying through his teeth."

"Nīsan, I've already spoken with him." Said Tetra, "He's the one who approved it."

Kado was silent before turning to look at Tetra, "How long do you have to find a challenger?"

Tetra was silent, before looking up at Kado, "I received that letter nearly two months ago, so I have roughly a month and a half to find a challenger."

"Okay, we still have time, who do you have in mind?" Said Kado, unfolding his arms.

"I showed the letter to Link and he didn't even respond." Said Tetra, her eyes cast downwards, "He's not going to do anything."

"You're certain of that?" Questioned Kado, before getting up and heading towards the door, "You're ring size is L isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" Responded Tetra, confusion written on her face.

"Just wondering." Said Kado, walking out the door. Tetra just sighed and threw herself back onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

 ** _TFH_**

[So, you're saying Tetra is mad, because she wants me to marry her?] Signed Link, his head tilting to the side.

"Dear Nayru, how does your sister deal with you?" Swore Mila, slumping against the wall, "You're as thick as two short planks."

[It makes so much sense now.] Signed Link, rapidly walking around, [Now I know why she showed that letter to me. If I'm going to be honest, I've been thinking about it for months now.]

"Then why haven't you?" Asked Mila, raising her eyebrows at Link.

[I didn't think she want to.] Signed Link, quickly moving towards the door, [I'm gonna buy her a ring right now.]

Link left the room before rushing back in, [I don't know what her ring size is.] he signed.

"Imōto no ring size is L, or, for the merchants at Windfall, a size six." Said Kado, walking down the steps from the deck, making both Link and Mila jump half an inch in the air.

"We should really put a bell on you." Muttered Mila, placing her hand on her chest.

"Tried that, didn't end well for them." Said Kado, his red eyes falling on Link, "Hopefully that rich old fart won't order the ship to be fired upon when we get there to resupply."

Link nodded before heading towards the door.

"Link?" Called Mila, making him face her, "I suggest something simple, she may not like anything elaborate."

Link nodded, before turning to leave again. He stopped and quickly turned to face the two.

[Where am I supposed to get a ring from?] Signed Link, suddenly looking nervous.

Mila sighed, and face palmed, "Go to the stall opposite Zunari's, tell them Mila sent you, that should get them in gear enough to help."

[Mila, I could kiss you.] Signed Link, making Mila laugh.

"Tell me that when you change gender." Said Mila, shaking her head.

 ** _TFH_**

Link rushed through Windfall market, quickly catching sight of the stall Mila had described. A Rito and a Goron were squabbling about who was on who's side.

"No, Darmani, we agreed that I would be on the left and you would be on the right." Said the Rito, puffing out his chest.

"Revali, I am on the right side, it's you who's on the wrong side." Said the Goron, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell em you can't tell you're right from your left." Scoffed Revali, his wings going behind his back, "I supposed when you're made of rock, you don't learn anything, and we have a customer."

The Goron turned to face Link, who sheepishly waved.

"Well, what is it, we haven't got all day." Demanded the Rito, Link blinked for a couple of seconds.

[I need a ring made.] Signed Link, the Goron and Rito staring at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"I don't speak charades." Said Revali, turning away from Link, "Just use your voice and tell me or bugger off."

"He needs a ring made." Came a voice to Link's left, making Link turn and spot Medli.

"L-lady Medli, I didn't know you were visiting." Stammered Revali, trying to save face.

"Whether I was visiting or not is irrelevant," Said Medli, gesturing to Link with her wing, "Do you know who he is?"

Revali looked dumbfounded before Darmani spoke.

"Link, brother to the Gorons." Said the Goron, "I'd give you a traditional brother hug, but I have a minor problem."

"You're on my side my side, how is that minor?" Exclaimed Revali, before Medli let out a sharp whistle.

"Customer, deal with, now." Said Medli, before Link continued with the specifics of the ring.

[A size six ring, something minimalistic, but has a lot of meaning behind it.] Signed Link, as Medli translated for him.

"Okay, anything else we'll need to know?" Asked Revali, sounding bored.

[Yes, I'm going to propose to my girlfriend with it.] Signed Link, while Medli repeated what he said.

The Rito woman suddenly went very still before swearing.

"You couldn't've waited another day, could you?" Seethed Medli, grabbing her head, "Now I owe Quill 200 Rupees."

"We'll have the ring ready in an hour." Said Darmani, before slapping Revali on the back, "C'mon little guy, we've go work to do."

Link nodded and turned to leave, when Medli grabbed his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Said the Rito, Link could only nod.

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra burnt another sheet of paper over the candle on her desk. For the past three hours, she had been trying to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't marry Yigia and the best excuse she could come up with is she had rabies. Tetra rubbed her forehead, grimacing as a layer of cover up came off. Wiping the rest of it off, showing a red eye and tear drop tatoo, and setting about to put on a replacement layer, Tetra was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Called Tetra, not caring if one of her crew saw her mark.

"Gonzo." Came the gruff reply, Tetra internally sighed and called to allow her father-figure in.

"You look terrible." Said Gonzo, setting a plate with some food down in front of her.

"Thanks." Responded Tetra, folding her arms, "Anything that you need?"

"I'm not gonna lie," Said Gonzo, pulling up a chair, "I want to know what's happened between you and Link, but that's none of my business."

"Anything else?" Asked Tetra, leaning back.

"Link dropped by, said he wanted to take you for dinner." Said Gonzo, "He look a bit dishevelled, as if someone man handled him, he also had this look in his eye."

That last part drew Tetra's attention, "What look?"

"Like he has some surprise in store," Said Gonzo, "He didn't give any information away, but he had this sorta skip in his step."

Tetra was silent, first he was distant, then he was rushing around and now this, Tetra could tell he was up to something. A low grumbling noise broke Tetra from her musing.

"The other reason I was here," Said Gonzo, pushing the plate towards Tetra, "You missed lunch, you need to eat."

Tetra looked at the contents of the plate. What ever Nudge had decided to try and make did not turn out well. Tetra thought she could see an octo-rock tentacle in the concoction.

"I have suddenly lost my appetite." Said Tetra, pushing the plate to the side.

"I thought you would." Said Gonzo, handing her an apple, "I think he was trying to make some of that soup Link's grandmother makes."

"You mean the one that's in the book?" Asked Tetra, Link had taken to cooking as a form of stress release and kept every recipe he'd come across in a book on what the recipe was, what it's ingredients were and how to make it.

"Pretty much." Said Gonzo, leaning back in his chair, "How're thing in, er, that department?"

Tetra's left hand instinctively went to her abdomen.

"He still doesn't know yet." Responded Tetra, her eyes going down cast, "You'd think after the past few years it would've been easier to tell him."

"Kristie didn't tell me she was having Karane until she wasn't able to hide the bump." Said Gonzo, "We all have our reasons, some reason or another, I'm sure it has a good motive behind it."

Tetra was silent before fishing her letter from the Isle of Shadow from one of her draws and handed it to Gonzo. Gonzo's eyes quickly skimmed the paper before he put the paper back down on the desk.

"Does Link know about this?" Asked Gonzo, not reacting when Tetra nodded.

There was silence before Gonzo took the letter and tore it in half, "You can't know if it never arrived." Said Gonzo, leaning back, "I supposed the reason you haven't told Link about your current state in health is because you don't want him to feel pressured into marrying you."

Tetra nodded again, her vision going blurry. Tetra didn't react when Gonzo pulled her into a hug.

"I lied, ya'know," Said Gonzo, as sobs started to rake through Tetra's frame, "That look in Link's eye, it was the same look I had in mine before I asked Kristie to marry me."

For some reason, that only made Tetra cry harder.

 ** _TFH_**

Link nervously looked around, trying to spot Tetra in the crowds, the ring box felt heavy in his pocket, before he checked to see if it was there for the seventh time that evening. When Link looked back up, Tetra was walking towards him.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything fancy enough for this place." Said Tetra, a blue and green summer dress adorning her figure.

[It's fine, the owner owes me a huge favour anyway.] Signed Link, making Tetra give him a funny look.

"Really?" Asked Tetra, "How?"

[The restaurant is owned by Linebeck and Jolene.] Signed Link, as Tetra laughed, [Honestly, the owner just took one look at the ship and said it was on the house, now I have three to four hundred rupees in my wallet.]

Link and Tetra walked up to a receptionist, "Hi," Said Link, his voice painfully quiet, "table for two, under the name Link?"

The Rito squinted at the list before she gestured for a waiter to take them to their table, which, to Tetra's relief, was in a secluded corner away from prying eyes. The rest of the evening flew by and before Tetra knew it, she and Link were by the coast before Link stopped.

Turning around to face him, Tetra was greeted by the sight of Link kneeling before her.

"Link," Asked Tetra, "what are you doing?"

Link held up a finger and pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it up. A single silver ring with a ruby encrusted into it sat inside the box.

"Tetra, my years with you have been the best of my life," Said Link, his voice stronger than how it had been earlier in the evening, "and I want to spend the rest of them with you,"

Tetra's hands were clasped over her mouth, from shock or happiness, Link couldn't tell.

"Will you do me the honour of," Said Link, his voice starting to waver slightly from it's repetitive use, "becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Tetra could only nod, as Link placed the ring on her finger. Rising to his feet, Link smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Said Link, resting his forehead against Tetra's, "I didn't know if you wanted to or not."

"I do." Said Tetra, before making a snap decision and grabbing Link's hand and placing it on her abdomen, "We both do."

Link's eyes widened at the news before sweeping Tetra into a hug and kissing her. Tetra was suddenly torn between cry and laughing in relief.

This proposal, Tetra thought, if better than the other one.


	4. The Sheikah Markings Part 2

**_To Find Hyrule 4_**

 ** _The Sheikah Mark part 2_**

The Nocturne quietly docked at the Isle of Shadow. Further in land, in the village, a seventeen-year-old boy looked out at the ship.

'They're back,' thought the boy, a sneer slowly covering his face, 'finally, I get to meet what's mine.'

"Yigia." Came a voice, making the boy look down.

At the base of the tree Yigia was in, was another Sheikah, their tatoo covering their left eye.

"Get down from there." They said, displeasure covering their tone.

Yigia sneered before leaping down.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Covare," Sneered the boy, "If anyone were to find out how you were speaking to the future chief-"

"They'd do the same." Came another voice, one that Yigia knew all too well.

"Eavesdropping again Kado?" Said Yigia, scowling.

Kado glared at Yigia.

"We all know where your true loyalties lie, Yigia," Said Kado, his hand falling to a Sheikah Scimitar at his waist, "How greatly to defended Kohga before he was exiled."

Yigia sneered at the comment.

"At least I didn't drive my own mother away." Spat Yigia, venomously.

Kado shook his head pitifully, "Stooping to the level of petty insults, I supposed you were never meant to be one of our leaders."

Kado's head suddenly jolted backwards as Yigia punched him.

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra cautiously looked around, while Link practically waved at everyone, which earnt him a wave back.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village." Said Dorian, gesturing around him, a mixture of Sheikah, Hylian, Goron and some dark-skinned women that Tetra couldn't identify, were bustling around, "For over seven thousand years the Sheikah were the guardians and protectors of the Royal family of Hyrule."

"T-then h-how c-come t-t-the k-king d-d-didn't m-mention y-y-you?" Asked Link, making Dorian turn and face him.

"The King you described and named wasn't the King when Hyrule was flooded, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was the King at the time of the Hero of Time and was subsequently murdered by Ganon while the Princess and her nursemaid escaped." Said Dorian, before calling another Sheikah over, "Selwyn, this is Link, would you kindly take a look at his throat."

Selwyn nodded and gently guided Link over to a stand before they started examining his neck.

"What are they going to do to him?" Demanded Tetra, glaring up at her 'father'.

"See if anything can be done about that neck wound of his, and possibly if they can give him some therapy to help him speak." Said Dorian, as a woman ran up to him.

"Sir, there's been another fight." Said the woman, bowing slightly.

"Kina, there is no need to bow," Said Dorian, "Do you know who threw the first punch?"

"Yigia." Said the woman, before leading Dorian and Tetra to the two.

"How ironic, Yigia threw the first punch, yet you left him on deaths door." Said Dorian, crossing his arms and looking at a boy a year or two older than Tetra who was holding his nose.

"He'll be fine." Said the boy, before looking down at Tetra, "Is that her?"

"No, this is the Princess of Hyrule." Said Dorian, sarcastically, before he facepalmed.

"So, it is her." Said the boy, holding out his hand, "Names Kado, kinda like Makado but without the Ma."

"Hi." Said Tetra slowly shaking his hand, "And you're important, how?"

Kado feigned a hurt expression, "Egads, she doesn't know!"

Tetra scowled and decided to pull her shoe off and throw it at him. Kado ducked the shoe but it ended up hitting the unconscious boy behind him.

"Okay, okay, I understand when a joke is wearing thin," Said Kado, raising his hands in surrender, "But I honestly thought Father would've at least mentioned your older Brother."

Tetra's Jaw dropped.

 ** _TFH_**

Link rubbed his neck, somehow Selwyn had figured out that his throat would heal up quickly and that his stutter might be the result of 'nerve damage'. Link was very apt on medical terminology, but he had a feeling it was something to do with his reflexes or something.

"Other than that, you're perfectly healthy." Said Selwyn, jotting something down on their note book.

"S-s-sorry i-if t-t-this i-is r-r-r-rude," Said Link, looking up at them, "b-b-b-but a-a-are y-you a m-man o-or w-w-woman?"

Selwyn looking at Link and laughed, "I'm neither."

"S-so y-you're l-like M-m-makar." Said Link, looking up at them.

"Aside from the fact Makar is a Korok and I'm a Sheikah, yeah, I'm kinda like Makar." Said Selwyn, before putting their notes down, "I'm going to give you some cream to help sooth the pain on your throat, but I can't prescribe anything except therapy for your voice."

"W-what's n-n-nerve d-damage?" Asked Link, making Selwyn look at him.

"Nerve damage is where your body is damaged enough to affect the nervous system," Said Selwyn, "Nerve damage can be the result of repetitive electrical shocks or if an area in your body where the Nervous System is present has had a hard-enough blow."

Link went to speak again before Selwyn interrupted him, [I can speak sign language.]

Link smiled.

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra huffed as she threw another one of the 'Blade Masters' to the floor. So far they'd just had her complete various tasks, one was to assess her balance, which she had to repeat seven times because she fell over once, another was to assess her marksmanship with a bow, which she had aced and the previous one was test her over senses, where they'd blind folded her and had various people attack her with sticks. She hadn't been allowed to move on to another task until she had passed the previous one. Now they were testing her endurance.

So far, she'd beaten seven people. Tetra and Link had been on the Isle for roughly five and a half months, normally Tetra would be wondering where her crew were, but she'd been told that the Isle was covered in a thick mist that prevented anyone with ill intentions from landing on the island. She had also been told that, even to find the Isle's existence, the one searching would have to look back to when Hyrule was first formed to find the Isle's location. The last person that visited the Isle was a young woman who landed on their shores by accident but had left with one of their Blade Masters, Rook, after falling in love with him.

Tetra ducked underneath a staff before knocking Selwyn's feet from under them. The sound of a hammer hitting a table drew everyone's attention. Three elderly Sheikah murmured amongst themselves before announcing that she had passed. Tetra felt a wave of relief flow through her, before someone landed behind her.

"I request the right to challenge her." Came the voice that Tetra had come to loathe. Yigia stood behind her, as if he were the only one brave enough to ask. The previous day Link had wiped the floor with him, prompting Yigia to piss himself in fear. What made the ordeal funnier for Tetra, was the fact Link was holding back during the fight.

"Denied." Rang Dorian's voice, no room for argument given.

"Sir," came another voice, "The next trail requires them to go into the Temple."

If Silence had a voice, it would be screaming. From what Tetra understood, the Temple was both a prison and a training ground. The last person to make it through there without help was the Hero of Time.

"I have faith in both of their abilities," Said Dorian, "However, there will be both Blade Masters and Shadows at the side lines to offer help if it is needed."

Tetra suddenly felt a knot of dread form in her stomache.

 ** _TFH_**

"We've been searching for months, Gonzo," Moan Mako, "Can't we just take a break."

"No, Link's grandmother said that the Isle of Shadow is in that wall of fog, we just need to get through to it." Said Gonzo, scowling. Impa had left Tetra in his care when she vanished, a girl he viewed as his own daughter, since he'd raised her since she was five. It was bad enough they had to take constant breaks to restock, but now the rest of the crew were suggesting they abandon the captain.

"Gonzo, it's been near eight months, how do we even know if they're still alive?" Asked Senza, leaning against one of the cannons.

"You can only set foot on the Ilse if you go they with no ill intent." Said Aryll, looking though her Telescope, "Besides, they don't sound like the type to kill innocent people."

Gonzo was quiet before he turned to face the crew, "Who's planning on looting the place?"

There was a guilty silence before Senza, Mako, Zuko and Linebeck raised their hands.

"Well, we can't now, why don't we try going through again?" Said Gonzo, steering the ship into the fog.

Link's grandmother was quiet until an Island came into view, "We're here." Said Saria.

Nudge lowered the gang plank before Gonzo slowly walked down onto the Pier.

"That's far enough." Came a voice, then two young men dropped down and landed in front of the group. One's face was shrouded by a hood, but the crew's attention was on the other one, he had the Sheikah mark tattooed onto his forehead and upper nose, but he looked like a male version of Tetra.

"State your business." Said the man, holding his sword in a reverse grip.

"We're here to look for our captain." Said Gonzo, eying up the other man's sword.

The man sheathed his sword and jerked his head, beckoning them to follow him. The pirates and Islanders quickly followed him, careful to not let him leave their sight.

"You are the one called Gonzo, correct?" Questioned the man, not looking at them.

"Yeah, what if I am?" Demanded Gonzo, his arms tensing up.

"Tera and Link have an incredibly high opinion of you, I just hope you don't betray our expectations." Said the man, his eyes passing over two dark skinned women carrying a naginata each.

"Aveil, Bularia," Said the man, whom, upon closer inspection, Gonzo found to have a similar birth mark below his ear to the one Tetra had on the back of her calf, "I did not realise you had guard duty."

The two women glanced at each other before continuing on as if the man hadn't spoken at all.

"Well, that was rude." Said the man, leading the group inside the building.

"Who are you?" Asked Aryll, making the man look down at her.

"My name is Kado," Said the man, "One of the twelve Blade Masters of this tribe and head of security."

"You look like you're barely over the age of seventeen." Remarked Gonzo, making the man tense up.

"Thank you for reminding me." Said the man, before he stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. A rope ladder dropped down from a hole in the ceiling and Kado gestured for them to follow him.

"Imōto no crew is here." Said Kado, as Tetra's crew slowly piled into the room.

Link waved from his place over in a corner, his mouth stuffed full of noodles, some falling onto the strange skin tight shirt he was wearing.

Saria tutted and made her way over to where Link was.

"Take smaller mouthfuls, you weren't dragged up." Said Saria, as Link had trouble swallowing the food.

"Who's the old hag?" Came a snide voice from one of the supports.

Kado exhaled deeply, before taking a whip and using it to pull the owner of the voice down by their ankle.

"Yigia, what are you doing here?" Questioned Kado in an even tone, his eyes narrowing.

"My future Fianse is here, so am I." Sneered Yigia, before Kado threw Yigia down the hole.

"Kado." Came a deep voice from the end of the room.

Kado sighed before moving to sit next to the owner of the voice. On the other side of them was Tetra, who had what seemed to be a bandage covering part of her head and face, her eyes were covered as well.

"Captain!" Cried the crew stumbling over themselves to check on her.

Tetra only groaned before another loud whistle pierced the air. Everyone turned and looked at Kado, who simply used his spoon to point at Link.

"Give her some room to breathe." Said Link, his voice still quiet but stronger than it usually was.

The crew was dumbfounded at the sound of Link speaking without him stuttering.

Everyone was quiet before Tetra reached over and grabbed a dumpling and threw it at Link, who caught it in his mouth.

Everyone slowly went back to what they were doing, while Saria started a quiet conversation with on of the elders, who apparently knew the old woman.

"You must all be tired." Said the man with the deep voice, who sat between Tetra and Kado, "Have something to eat, you must've had a long journey."

The pirates slowly took some food before Aryll looked at Tetra and cocked her head, "Why do you have that on your head, Tetra?"

"It's a long story, let's just say that it both cool and painful and someone ended up crying." Said Tetra, looking at the bowl she had in her hand.

"Okay, so where does Link fit into all this?" Asked Linkbeck, making both Link and Tetra start choking on their food.

Luckily, Link recovered first and started to attempt to salvage the situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Link, looking between Tetra, Linebeck and a bowl of rice.

"Well, it's obvious she was the one who ended up crying because of that bandage thing on her head." Said Linebeck, just as Tetra finished her food and flung the empty bowl at the man, which hit him square on the nose.

"The bandage is only on her lower forehead, that bundle is called a turban." Said Link, shifting uncomfortably when he noticed everyone's attention on him.

Linebeck held his face before sitting up, blood running from his nose, "Okay then." Said the man, not pushing the subject. The rest of the evening went by in silence, before the man with the deep voice stood up and instructed everyone to leave, only when Link and Gonzo stood up were they told to stay.

Gonzo narrowed his eyes, before folding his arms, while Link moved over to stand next to Tetra. After everyone had left, the man turned and faced Gonzo.

"You're probably wondering who I am." Said the man, placing his hands behind his back.

"Have been ever since you kidnapped my captain and her boyfriend." Snapped Gonzo, making Link and Tetra look at each other and jump apart blushing.

The man raised his eyebrows, before turning to face the two and then turning back to face Gonzo.

"An interesting way of describing the two." Said the man, "My name is Dorian, and I am Sheik's father."

Gonzo was quiet before saying, "Who the fuck is Sheik?"

Dorian closed his eyes before sighing, "You know her as Tetra or Zelda, which ever one she goes by."

Gonzo turned to look at Tetra who made an 'I'll explain later' gesture, before looking back at Dorian.

"Okay, so why are Link and I here?" Asked Gonzo, leaning back against the wall.

"Over the past few months both Sheik and Link were undergoing tests," Said Dorian, "Tests that they passed with flying colours."

Tetra had a small, smug smile on her face, while Link's ears went red.

"When those tests are passed, they are given an induction into the tribe, the mark of the Sheikah." Dorian took a deep breath before continuing, "Normally, these marks are placed upon our faces, but since Link is a third generation Sheikah, his mark was placed over his back."

Gonzo frowned quietly before speaking, "So where's the captains mark?"

"On her forehead." Said Link, before Tetra elbowed him in the ribs.

"It is customary for the people that the mark bearer holds dear to be amongst the first to see the mark once it has settled onto their skin." Said Dorian, before gesturing for Tetra to stand in front of him. Gonzo idly wondered why Link was having his mark revealed, before realising that this is an incredibly personal affair and his was still recovering and the shirt he had been wearing were actually bandages.

Dorian slowly peeled back the layers that covered Tetra's face, her eyes blinking quickly to get used to the sudden flow of light. Link and Gonzo were speechless, on Tetra's lower forehead and bridge of her nose, was a red tattoo of a red eye and a tear drop. Tetra exhaled quietly, before fully turning to face Link and Gonzo.

"Well," Said Tetra, biting her bottom lip slightly, "How do I look?"

"Alright." Said Gonzo, while Link just stared a moment longer before he uttered, "Like a goddess."

"What?" Asked Tetra, surprised with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Uh, I-I s-s-said y-you l-look g-g-good." Stuttered Link, his cheeks going red as well.

Tetra looked like she didn't believe him, before Dorian placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I take it there is no deterring you from finding Hyrule, is there?" Asked Dorian, peering into Tetra's eyes.

"Mother said that you should always be a person of your word," Said Tetra, looking down, "if your word is meaningless, then you are also meaningless."

Dorian chuckled slightly, before pulling her into a hug, "You are so much like your mother, just looking at you, I know she would be proud of the young woman you've started to become."

Tetra slowly wrapped her arms around her father while he spoke.

"I am so, so sorry for not coming to find you sooner." Whispered Dorian, placing Tetra at arm's length and looking at her fondly.

Tetra looked up at him before grabbing his arm, "You could come with us." Said Tetra, pleading with him, "You said the Sheikah followed and protected the Goddesses bloodline, you could come with and continue, even after we find Hyrule again."

Dorian chuckled before kneeling down in front of her, "Tetra, I know just by looking at you, that if I came with you, I would only be slowing you down." Said Dorian, "Once you find Hyrule again, send word, and the villagers of this Island will come to you."

"And you?" Asked Tetra, trying not to start crying.

"Tetra, our time together has been short," Said Dorian, solemnly, "which is my fault and my fault alone, but know that I'll always love you, no matter how far away you are."

Tetra closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip harder than she had before.

"You won't be alone," Said Dorian, "Kado will be with you every step of the way."

Tetra looked at Kado, who nodded before heading down the ladder. The following sounds implied that Yigia had been trying to climb up again.

Dorian only sighed, before looking at both Gonzo and Link, "Look after my daughter." The man commanded.

Gonzo could see that this Dorian and Tetra were related, they both had the same gaze when they issued commands, "You have my word." Said Gonzo, before he decided to head down the ladder as well, "I'll get the crew ready."

Now, only Link remained with the two.

"I'll never leave her." Link promised quietly, which made Dorian smile, having seen how Link had helped Tetra when she twisted her ankle a month after they arrived.

Dorian then turned to look a Tetra again, "Since you may not be completely comfortable with the rest of your crew seeing you mark yet, I thought you could use these." Dorian presented Tetra with a box of different shades of cover up. Tetra looked at the box before grabbing Dorian and pulling him into a fierce hug.

"When we find Hyrule, I'll come for you." Tetra promised, before she took Link's hand and quietly led him to the exit, "We both will." Said Link, smiling before descending the ladder with Tetra following him.

Dorian quietly looked at a picture of Impa that was hanging on the wall.

"I've already called for the other Blade Masters to start evacuating." Dorian said to the picture, "I can only hope that I've given them enough time to get away before the betrayal occurs."

Dorian continued to look at the picture, even when an arrow when through his back and pierced his heart, his eyes were always on Impa.

 ** _A/N: Finally, this took an age. It's probably shit but oh well. You probably know now that Tetra is Kado's little sister, which it what Imōto mean in a rough translation, Imōto no means little sister's. The Sheikah language that is used is Japanese is real life, which is one of the languages I want to learn, another being sign language._**


	5. Retrieval

**_To Find Hyrule_**

 ** _5\. Retrieval_**

Tetra rolled her arm as she walked out on deck. It had been two years after She and Link had been on the Isle of Shadow and Kado, despite the fact he had no position on the ship, enjoyed putting everyone, bar Tetra and Link, through their paces. Tetra winced slightly as Gonzo hit the deck with a loud thud.

"Kado," Tetra called, "be careful with them, we need someone to operate the arm and I know for a fact you have a bad history with them."

Kado winced as he recalled how he broke the last Salvage arm, which Tetra had ordered him to clean the entire ship, _with a toothbrush_. Link looked up at Tetra, who in turn looked back at him, Link had been receiving strange letters from someone. Tetra didn't know why, but the idea of someone else liking Link made her feel angry, but sad at the same time.

"How many have you got now?" Asked Tetra, walking over to the bow of the ship, where Link was sitting.

"73, I think." Said Link, his voice had been getting stronger over the years, which was the result of some form of medicine and therapy for his throat, now the only times Link stuttered was in times of great stress for him. Which, thankfully for them both, didn't happen very often.

Tetra frown slightly, "Who'd like you so much, they'd send you 73 love letters without receiving a single reply?"

Link sent her a funny look, "You sent me a love letter once."

Tetra's cheeks flushed, remembering that one occasion that nearly backfire on her quite spectacularly, "T-that's beside the point."

Link quirked an eyebrow, before pulling her close to him, "If I recall correctly, it's what started our 'little' relationship."

"Yeah, but the crew will freak if they see us," Said Tetra, glancing around, "especially Gonzo, you remember how he warned you when you first came aboard."

Link sighed, before looking down, "I really wish we didn't have to hide."

"Me too, but the crew aren't going to be very happy with all the secrets we've been keeping." Said Tetra, as Linebeck walked up towards them.

"We've reached the area you spoke of," Said Linebeck, making Link and Tetra jump apart, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Tetra and Link looked out over the ocean, spotting the few landmarks they had seen when they surfaced from Hyrule.

"Positive." Said Tetra, before she turned to Link, "You best get suited up."

Link groaned, before heading below deck and returning carrying two heavy diving suits, "I still have some concerns about this."

"What, are you scared the scary statue is going to attack us?" Snarked Tetra, carefully stepping into her diving suit, "Besides, we only picking up what we left there."

Once both Link and Tetra were prepared, Tetra turned to Senza, "You all know the plan, Link and I will dive down, wrap the cable around Ganon's statue and come back up."

Everyone nodded, before Link and Tetra jumped into the water. Diving into the sea, now that life had returned to the waters, was an incredibly surreal experience for Link and Tetra. Fish swam in front of their view and crabs scuttled across the sea floor. When Link and Tetra hit the sea floor, they immediately caught sight of Ganondorf's stone remains, with the Master Sword in his forehead. Tetra started looking around for the shield Link had lost, before spotting it. Even after two-three years at the bottom of the sea, the shield hadn't lost it's shine. Picking it up, Tetra caught Link in the reflection of the shield, he was just standing there, staring at the statue. Link remained that way, before collapsing to his knees.

Tetra attached the shield to her back, before moving as fast as she could towards Link. Placing her hand on his back, she leant over him, his shoulders shaking. Link's mind was in turmoil, the guilt he felt for ending Ganondorf's life, as well as the self-loathing he felt because of it had rammed their way to the surface. Link absently felt Tetra's hand on his back and he felt her take the rope from his grip and wrap it around Ganondorf.

Tetra guided Link over to the statue and got him to hold onto the rope, before she tugged the rope twice in quick succession and allowed the crew to haul both them and the statue onto the deck. As soon as they were back on the ship, Link removed his helmet and disappeared below deck. Tetra removed her suit and followed Link.

Tetra nearly tripped over the discarded diving suit before she heard the sound of grunts and a sword being rammed against a bunch of straw. The sight of Link violently attacking the dummy concerned Tetra, the last time she'd seen Link this upset was when one member of the Killer Bees gang on Windfall carelessly broke Aryll's heart. But the reason for to be upset was different this time, she had a vague idea, but she couldn't be sure of it.

"Link," Tetra called softly, "are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

Link was quiet, before the sound of the Phantom Sword hitting the floor was enough to tell Tetra that Link was walking over to her. Tetra had expected Link to try and be distant, so when Link immediately wrapped his arms around her was a bit of a shock. What shocked Tetra even more was the fact Link was crying. Link had cried before now, Orca's funeral, when they came across the lifeless boat that had once been the vessel for the King of Hyrule, but those times his crying had been obvious, and the fact Link cried wasn't seen as shameful by Tetra or any of the crew. Tetra had never made an effort to pretend she didn't cry and only cried alone when she was ashamed of something, ruining Link and Aryll's live being one of those things.

Tetra wrapped her arms around Link in turn, as she felt him grip her tighter. Tetra guided Link into the set next to her, before gently pulling away from him, "Do you want to talk about it, or would you prefer to do that in your own time?"

Link wiped his eyes on his sleeve and took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

Tetra's eyes hardened, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Link, what makes you think that you do?"

Link took another breath in, "Ganondorf, after I stabbed him, I saw this look in his eyes." He took in another breath, "He was trying to help his people, and I murdered him, I-"

Link was cut off by Tetra gently, but firmly made him look into her eyes, "Link, if you hadn't have killed Ganon, we'd probably both be dead, everyone else would be under an oppressive, tyrant and anyone who stood against him would be broken."

Tetra gently kissed Link, before resting her forehead against his, "I understand that you regret killing him so much, but do you remember what he did?"

"H-h-he s-started l-l-l-laughing." Stuttered Link, slowly dissolving into a panic.

"He was happy, Link." Pressed Tetra, placing her finger on Link's lips, "He was tired, the same feeling we've both gotten when we've seen what our previous selves have done."

Link only gripped Tetra tighter, as more tears fell, "I-i-i l-l-l-love y-y-you."

Tetra's entire world went still, Link had never properly said 'I love you' before now.

"I love you too." She whispered, gently stroking Link's hair.

 ** _TFH_**

Half an hour later, Link and Tetra returned above deck, Linebeck was eying Link's mirror shield, and Gonzo was eying Linebeck to make sure he didn't steal anything.

Linebeck looked up at them, and the question he was going to ask Link died on his lips, the glare Tetra was giving him was enough to turn anyone to stone. Linebeck idly wondered if that's what happened with the stone guy.

The crew had positioned the statue so that Link could stand near the wheel and pull the sword out. Link's fingers wrapped around the hilt of the Master Sword and its blade glowed slightly, before Link yanked upwards, pulling the sword free from the statues forehead. Surprisingly, the stone started to recede, and the lifeless corpse of the Gerudo King slumped onto the deck.

Tetra quietly ordered Gonzo to load the body into one of the longboats, before the Master Sword clattered to the deck of the ship, as Link could only stare at the body. Tetra quickly took Link's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before ordering Niko to get one of Link's bows and a fire arrow.

The sun slowly started to sink beyond the horizon, as the longboat with the body was set adrift. Tetra watched, quietly, as Link notched an arrow and let it loose. The fire arrow leaving a small trail of embers, until it hit its target.

Ganondorf's remains went up in flames, as the fire spread across the linin that was wrapped around his body and the bundles of wood. Tetra gripped Link's hand, as he looked down at the deck of the ship, before she wrapped her arm around him. Tetra saw Gonzo's eyes narrow, before she sent the man a glare.

Link couldn't look at the flames, despite being a self-proclaimed pyromaniac, the flames mocked him. Mocked him for the weakness he was showing, Link's thoughts were suddenly jarred as Tetra went from holding his hand, to wrapping her arm around him. Link shifted his are around Tetra, before looking out at the sea. Ganondorf's remains were slowly fading from view, while the wind picked up and made Link turn his gaze towards the Master Sword.

Slowly detangling himself from Tetra, Link walked over to the Master Sword. He gazed at it, before picking it up and walking back over to Tetra.

"I was thinking," Said Link, speaking slowly and taking in deep breaths, "When we get to our Hyrule, the Master Sword could be placed in a forest there."

Tetra smiled, "I think we can arrange that."

Tetra surprised Link by leaning up and quickly kissing him, "Let's just hope we don't lose it again."


	6. Lokomos

**_To Find Hyrule 6_**

 ** _Take Place after Peace of Mind_**

 ** _Lokomos_**

Tetra sighed and looked across the land they had found. The beach they had made port on had a homey feeling that Tetra usually felt when visiting Outset. Currently Link and Daphnes were playing in the sand, something Daphnes took great pleasure in. Tetra heard a fluttering sound behind her, before she turned around and faced Komali.

"Anything?" Asked Tetra, hoping that they wouldn't have to leave the land they'd just found.

"Nothing aside from a single tower," Said Komali, folding his wings across his chest, "We've searched the entire thing and can't see anything that would resemble a door."

Link heard this and looked over, "So what were they trying to hide away?" He called from his position behind Daphnes.

Linebeck made his way towards them, returning from his scout area, red faced and sweating like a pig.

"There's nothing but a bunch of islands to the east." Said Linebeck, wiping sweat from his brow, "Found a nice place to set up shop, though."

Tetra laughed slightly, before making her way back over to Link and Daphnes and sitting next to them.

"I don't know about you," Said Tetra, looking out at the sea, "I didn't think we'd be able to do it."

Link cast a sideways glance at her, "Have a child or find a country?"

"Both, to be honest." Sighed Tetra, leaning against Link, "This feels like Outset, like home."

Link stiffened slightly, before hooking his arm around her shoulders, "How long did Zuko estimate before Hyrule is powerful again?"

"Anywhere from two to four hundred years." Replied Tetra, "The Sheikah won't come in masse for at least another hundred years but given the problems Yigia and his lot have been causing, it's not surprising."

Link shifted as Tetra picked Daphnes up and scooted closer to Link. His eyes passed over an area not far from where Gonzo was making weapons, "Over there." He pointed, "That's where I think they should be put."

"Who?" Asked Tetra, looking at Link confused.

"Grandma, Mako, the islanders." Said Link, resting his cheek on Tetra's head, "I think that's where they should be laid to rest."

Tetra's eyes softened before spotting Aryll and Mila coming back from the north western area of the country, they had set off a week before hand on two horses that the other Voyagers had rescued. Aryll quickly slowed the horse she was on to a stop before quickly getting off and storming over to Tetra.

"You need to come with us." Said Aryll, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Why?" Asked Link, "what's wrong?"

"No time." Said Aryll, trying to get Tetra to move, before an oddly calming sound started emanating nearby. Everyone started to look for the source of the sound and not spotting anything. Suddenly, Daphnes started giggling and trying to reach for something, before Tetra finally spotted the source of the sound. It was an incredibly short old woman, if Tetra had to guess, the woman was roughly the same height as a Kokiri. What made this woman different from them, aside from her advanced age, was the wheelchair like contraption she was sitting in.

"Hello." Said the old woman, looking at the group kindly, "Steem told me about you."

Tetra looked at the woman, before looking at Aryll, "I take it this was the thing that couldn't wait?"

Aryll nodded, before Tetra turned back to the old woman, "Name. Now." She demanded.

The old woman only chuckled at Tetra's demand, causing Tetra's eyes to narrow, "You certainly haven't changed much, your Grace."

Tetra then handed Daphnes over to Link, before unsheathing her cutlass and pointing it at the woman's throat, "I won't ask a second time."

The woman only continued to smile, "My name is Anjean, I am the one who ensured that map made its way to you."

Tetra quirked her eyebrow. This little woman, who spoke to Tetra as if they'd met before and claimed to have left breadcrumbs to this land for her and her crew to follow. Link quietly handed Daphnes off to his aunt, before standing next to Tetra, his hands resting on his hips as he looked down at Anjean.

"You speak as if you know us." Said Link, a frown painted on his face, "Yet, I have no recollection of you or your kind."

Anjean looked up at Link, a mixture of a smile and a frown on her face, "That is because when I met you both, your spirits still retained their original form." Said Anjean, "The forms of Oni and Hylia, though I must say, several thousands of years of reincarnation has given you a much calmer outlook on life, old friend."

Link frowned before nodding his head, "Okay, that explains a couple of things, but it doesn't explain how you made sure it was us who found your map."

Tetra looked between Link and Anjean, waiting for one of them to fold under the others gaze. The Phantom Sword suddenly vibrated in its scabbard. Anjean smiled before addressing the object.

"Come now, little one, there's no need to be shy." Said Anjean, receiving a few funny looks, "If you have something to say, then say it."

The sword vibrated again, before releasing a strange humming sound. Anjean nodded before looking at Link.

"He can't manifest a physical form yet, but he told me that Fi knows who I am and what my kind are." Said Anjean, as Link unsheathed the Phantom Sword and started examining the blade.

"You're speaking as if the sword can talk." Said Tetra, placing a hand on her hip.

Anjean chuckled at the thought, "And you are speaking as if he can't." Upon seeing the confused face, Anjean sighed, "I see that several thousand years of reincarnation has made the knowledge you once had lost to you."

Tetra scowled and levelled her blade at Anjean's throat again, "If you'd kindly stop speaking in riddles."

"The knowledge that I am referring to is the presence of a Sword Spirit." Said Anjean, moving forwards, "The little one inside of that sword has yet to receive a name."

"You're not explaining who you are." Said Tetra, levelling her gaze at the small woman.

"Ah, yes, forgive me, I do tend to go off on tangents in my old age." Said Anjean, "My name is Anjean and I am one of the Lokomo Sages that protect this land from the Demon King Malladus."

Link and Tetra shared an uneasy glance at the words 'Demon King'.


	7. Haircut

_**A/N: Seventh chapter done. I'm not going to lie, I've considered discontinuing this. I've made a poll on my profile on what should happen to it, so go there if you have any form of input to give me. UPDATE: Made Poll visible on my profile.**_

 ** _To Find Hyrule 7_**

 ** _7\. Haircut_**

 ** _Set a couple months after the Sheikah Marking pt. 2_**

For once, the deck of Her Grace was quiet. Something that the crew hadn't experienced in nearly two years. The crew also considered themselves fortunate that Tetra was in a good mood, as she was allowing them to relax out on deck, when they were supposed to be on duty. Link was practicing his katas on the middle of the deck, while Tetra sat near him reading a book.

The crew watched the two, waiting.

"How long until the Captain gets a hair-cut?" Asked Senza, looking up at Kado from his position in Nudge's arms.

"I dunno, he's been going for a few hours now and was still able to avoid her when she was moving." Said Kado, as he crouched on one of the railing of the ship, "I don't think he's going to hit her."

For the past couple of months, the crew had the running bet, that whenever Link was training with his sword, and if Tetra was nearby, on if Link's sword would catch Tetra's hair. So far, Link had managed to avoid any and all parts of Tetra.

Link's katas continued until there a dull thud and a cutting sound. The entire crew snapped their gaze to Link and Tetra, who had gone incredibly still. At Link's feet was a small bundle of hair and just above Tetra's head was the Phantom Sword, embedded into the mast Tetra had been sitting next to.

Tetra, very slowly, looked at the hair and then at Link, before one of her hands reached up to feel the bun that was usually on top of her head. When her had grasped thin air, Link suddenly bolted with Tetra following after him.

"There goes the Captains good mood." Grumbled Gonzo, as Link appeared on deck again and scurried up the mast. Tetra didn't appear for a few seconds, making the crew think Link was safe, until Tetra stormed out on deck holding a bow and quiver fully of arrows. Tetra started firing arrow, after arrow at Link.

"I suppose it's a good thing we know he's fast enough to avoid all of those." Said Kado, idly watching as Link dodged the arrows. Gonzo simply moved over to the mast and yanked the Phantom Sword out of the wooden structure.

Link then turned and started running at Tetra, before ducking down and sliding between her legs. The gathered company then heard a sound akin to someone falling down the stairs. Niko went to move towards the sound, before Senza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them deal with it amongst themselves," Said Senza, "They wouldn't purposefully hurt each other.

 ** _TFH_**

Link ducked as an arrow embedded itself into the wooden beam a small way above his head. The seventeen-year-old nursed the bump that had started forming where he'd hit his head against the beam. Link suddenly felt Tetra's breath on his ear.

"If you wanted to get me alone, you should've just said." Murmured Tetra, while Link turned around to face her.

"Easier said than done, when the entire crew is watching you." Retorted Link, his hands finding Tetra's waist.

"At least hiding it on the ship is easier than on the Isle." Said Tetra, resting her head on Link's chest.

Three months ago, Link and Tetra had started a relationship. Link only realised how he felt for Tetra after they had entered the Shadow Temple for the first time, Link remembered the incident, as a prisoner in the Temple had tried to take Tetra's hand off. So, they had to wait for the Temple to be cleared and for any prisoners to be removed before under-going the test.

Tetra looked up at Link, before quickly pecking him on the lips. Link only smiled and leaned down, which allowed Tetra to grab his hair in a vice like grip.

"Although, I could've done without the hair-cut." Smiled Tetra, as Link winced.

"That wasn't actually part of the plan." Confessed Link, as Tetra slowly pulled on his hair. Tetra held onto Link's hair for a couple more seconds before letting go.

"It's going to take ages for it to grow back." Grumbled Tetra, pouting.

"Well, it could be worse." Said Link, swallowing slightly.

"Really, how?" Asked Tetra, waiting for the rest of Link's sentence.

"I could've clipped one of your ears." Said Link, before he recoiled from the thump Tetra placed on his arm.


	8. Sword Spirits

**_To Find Hyrule_**

 ** _8\. Sword Spirits_**

 ** _Set a month after 'retrieval'_**

Link looked down at the Master Sword. Even when Medli and Makar weren't praying, the sword still kept its evil repelling capabilities, the blade shone like a star. Link often kept the Master Sword near the Phantom Sword. The two sacred blades were laid out next to each other on Link's bed.

Link, at random intervals, heard a voice calling out to him. Just now, was one of those times.

"M-master…" Said the voice, the voice faltering, "….m-master…."

Link didn't want anyone to find out that he was hearing voices, his relationship with Tetra was in testy waters, and he couldn't risk it because he was losing his mind. Tetra meant too much to him for him to lose her.

Link jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his door, quickly hiding the sacred blades before calling out, "Come in."

Tetra's head popped inside the door, before she moved over to sit next to him.

"I came to check on you," Said Tetra, grabbing Link's hand, "you've been avoiding everyone since Ganon's funeral."

"I-I'm f-f-fine, Tet, there's n-nothing t-to w-w-worry about." Lied Link, making Tetra narrow her eyes, before she gently grabbed Link's face.

"Link, I didn't come up the river on the last banana boat, so I know when you're lying." Said Tetra, her eyes still narrowed, "So you can either tell me what's wrong, or you can sleep out on the deck for the next couple of years."

Link swallowed before looking down at his lap, "I'm going crazy."

Tetra was confused, what did Link mean by crazy? "What do you mean?" Tetra prodded.

"I've been h-hearing a-a-a v-voice," Stuttered Link, tears welling up in his eyes, "from the Master Sword, it's been calling to me, calling me 'master'."

Tetra looked over Link's shoulder and spotted the sword, it's blade glowing in the low light. Tetra reached out and grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword, before removing it from it's scabbard and placed the tip of the blade on the floor of the cabin.

Tetra placed her right hand over the gem in the hilt and her eyes glowed a pure blue, the tri force of wisdom briefly materialising on the back of her right hand. Link could only look on as Tetra started speaking to the blade.

"whoever or what ever is in there, I command you to stop." Said Tetra, "As the Goddess reborn, I forbid you from ever causing harm to innocent people."

Tetra's eyes then stopped glowing and the tri force of wisdom vanished from existence. Tetra looked down at the sword, before the blade glowed and a woman who looked like the fairy queen shot out of the blade. The woman floated in the air before speaking.

"Master, Your Grace." Said the woman, looking down at the two.

Tetra quickly threw a knife at the woman, which harmlessly bounced off of the woman's face, and landed on the floor.

The woman just floated there, before looking down at the knife, "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I am not familiar with that type of greeting."

Tetra looked between the woman and the knife on the floor, before she left the room and came back with one of her cutlasses. Link noticed that it was the ceremonial one he gave her, it was pink in certain areas, while the blade resembled feathers on a bird's wing*.

Link watched as Tetra held the sword to the woman's throat, "Who are you, and how are you here?"

The woman floated in the air for a few moments before the Phantom Sword vibrated.

"I am Fi." Said the woman, "I am a servant of the White Goddess Hylia, created by the Fierce Deity Oni. I serve the Chosen Hero and the Goddess Reborn."

Tetra was quiet, before she looked at Link and the Master Sword and then back at Fi, "So, the reason you've been making Link think her was going insane, was to tell him that you're awake."

"It was not my intention to scare or make master Link question his sanity, but your statement is correct, our Grace." Stated Fi, looking down at Tetra.

"What are you?" Tetra questioned, as Link watched on.

"I am a spirit, Your Grace." Said Fi, "If it is your wish, I can return to the blade until you call for me."

Tetra nodded and Fi flew back into the Master Sword.

 ***8 years later***

Tetra rushed into the Cabin, reaching under her and Link's bed and pulling the Master Sword from beneath it. Link followed behind her, quietly depositing Daphnes into his cot before joining Tetra.

"Fi." Said Tetra, her voice commanding.

Fi quickly shot from the Master Sword, making Daphnes giggle wildly as he spotted the spirit.

"Yes, your Grace?" Responded Fi, her face pointing down at Tetra and Link.

"What do you know of things called 'Lokomos'?" Questioned Tetra, her hands falling to her hips.

"Lokomos are a species of individuals of short stature, that require the use of a steam powered wheel chair in order to travel long distances. They serve a group of spirits that were given this land by the Golden Goddesses during the formation of the world. One of said spirits fell and proclaimed himself demon king. The spirit has since vanished after he was discovered by the Demon King Demise and absorbed into his being. Since the previous incarnations of Demise have been defeated, then there is a great chance that said spirit has been destroyed." Said Fi, releasing all the information she knew.

"What about a being called Malladus?" Link asked, making Fi look at him.

"There is no being called Malladus recorded in my memory," Said Fi, "There is a 95% chance that Malladus is the current incarnation of Demise."

Link swore under his breath.

"Fi, one last question," Said Tetra, quietly shooting Link a dirty look, "Do you know of the presence of the Spirit in the Phantom Sword?"

"Affirmative, Your Grace" Responded Fi, "His name is Chronos and when he is able to produce a physical form, he would bear resemblance to master Link."

Tetra only sighed.

 ** _A/N: Right, here's the replacement chapter that will take the place of the A/N but I'm going to keep the poll up for a little while longer._**


	9. Returns

**_To Find Hyrule 9_**

 ** _Returns_**

 ** _Takes place shortly after Retrieval and before the first part of Sword spirits_**

Link laid the Master Sword and the Phantom Sword side-by-side on the deck of the ship. Looking down at the two blades, Link turned his attention to a jewelled cutlass that Link had bought for Tetra a couple years back. Next to the cutlass was some shards of metal, a hilt and a handguard with the tri force etched onto it. The broken sword had been a project that Link had for some time. Link remembered speaking with the King of Red Lions about swords of state, at least that is what the King called them, and saying that Tetra would need to replace the knife she kept carrying around, despite that she claimed it was a sword.

Link then heard a ruckus from the deck. Link internally groaned, he didn't want to postpone the sword any longer, but if he didn't appear, then Tetra would become suspicious and come looking for him, which would result in her finding the sword. Link quickly threw a sheet over the sword part and heading out to the deck. Link was greeted with the sight of Medli standing on Kado's head screeching.

"Do I want to know?" Asked Link, his throat sore, he needed to find that ointment that Selwyn had given him.

Medli suddenly turned and spotted Link, before she hopped down and strode up to him.

"Link," Said Medli, concern in her tone, "I think we need to talk."

Link quietly looked around, before looking back at Medli, "Anything that you have to say can be said in front of the others, they can be trusted." His voice was getting weaker, Link internally groaned, realising that he may have to swap to sign language mid-sentence.

Medli's eyes darted around before she sighed, "A couple turned up on Outset Island last week," Said the Rito, "They tried to take Aryll, they would've if Quill hadn't seen them."

Link frowned, before signing, [Continue.]

"That drew the attention of the rest of the Island, and to say your Grandmother was livid to see them would be an understatement." Said Medli, "Link, does the name Arten mean anything to you?"

Link froze, a swell of fear igniting in his chest, Link promptly spun on his heel and vanished below deck. Tetra remain behind a few second before following him.

Everyone was silent, before Niko spoke up, "So, who's Arten?"

 ** _TFH_**

The head of a scarecrow rolled along the floor, Link savagely thrust the Phantom Sword into the dummy. Tetra watched as Link split the dummy in half vertically.

"Link?" Called Tetra, "Is everything alright? Do you want to talk?"

Link stopped hacking away at the remaining straw dummies and hung his head. Tetra slowly approached Link, the Phantom Sword clattered on the floor, as Link started to shake. Tetra quickened her pace to Link, when she looked at his face, she saw that Link had his eyes closed tight and that he was biting his lip. Tetra gently rested her hand on Link's cheek, and it was then Tetra realised. Link was afraid, Link, her Link, who had faced down The King of Evil and a Phantom Beast on another world, was afraid. Tetra quietly pulled Link close, as Link grabbed hold of her as his shaking worsened, before wall broke and sobs accompanied the shaking. It was only then, did Tetra find out who Arten was, and how much rage she felt towards him.

 ** _TFH_**

Linebeck was quiet as Link boarded his ship, Tetra hadn't given much information as to why Link was going to join him, and he would've asked, if Tetra didn't glare at him. Link was quiet, going below deck as soon as he boarded. Linebeck just shrugged and went to the helm of his ship.

After Linebeck's ship has become a dot on the horizon, Tetra turned and faced her crew, "Gonzo, prepare the sails, we're heading to outset."

The crew was confused and didn't move until Tetra barked the order again and everyone sprang into life.

 ** _TFH_**

Saria glared at the couple who sat across from her, the man was leaning back against the support, scrutinizing the family shield, as well as he sword that sat next to it. The woman with him kept glancing around, eyeing Abraham, who stood off to the side with his arms crossed.

"I thought we had made it expressly clear that you were to not return here." Growled Abraham, glaring at the couple.

"We're here to we can pick up what's ours." Said the Man, scoffing, "You'd best stay out of the way, old man."

Abraham growled slightly, standing to up to his full height. Aryll ran through the door and skidded to a halt in front of Saria, "Grandma, the pirates are here!"

Saria turned to Abraham and asked him to bring Link in. The man just put on a smug smirk, as Abraham left.

"You're not going to be here long, so you might as well let us take them." Said the man, smirking at Aryll.

It was at that moment Tetra walked in, her Cutlass attached behind her by her waist, behind her was Gonzo and Kado, Kado's hand resting on a scimitar by his hip and Gonzo with his arms folded.

Tetra's eyes zeroed in on the man, his smirk slowly falling from his face at the sight of Tetra's glare, "I'm to assume you're Arten, correct?"

The man put another smirk on and started to look at her like she was a piece of meat, "Depends, you got any free time?"

Tetra scowled and unsheathed her cutlass and placed it below Arten's chin, and spoke "I'm here on behalf of Link, who has far more important issues to deal with than a pathetic little man trying to take over his life."

Arten's smirk fell completely, his eyes narrowing, as Saria started laughing. "And who are you exactly?"

Tetra sighed, before she started walking around, "Name's Tetra, Captain of the Ship Her Grace, Last descendent of the royal family of Hyrule, member of the Sheikah Tribe, Link's girlfriend, sword master, currently working on a handheld cannon and the person you don't want to piss off right now."

"You're going to deny me of what is mine?" Growled Arten, slowly standing up.

"You're speaking of him as if he's property," Said Tetra, disbelief in her tone, "He's your son, you had no problem abandoning him after you decided that throwing him at an electric Chu-Chu was boring."

"He shouldn't've spoken out of turn then." Dismissed Arten, waving a hand.

"Okay, let's list all the things you've done to him then, shall we?" Said Tetra, "Subjected him to repetitive shocks, beat him, strangled him, nearly drowned, burnt him, toss him around like a rag doll and you decided to slice his throat open with a dull broken knife, which made his life very difficult and, after all of that, you abandoned him in the middle of the night, on a pier when he was four years old."

Arten just shrugged and said, "Not the worst thing I've done to him."

Tetra's mood soured.

 ** _TFH_**

Linebeck watched as Link paced around, trying to keep himself busy. Jolene looked at Linebeck, before looking back at Link. Linebeck knew what she was trying to get him do, sighing, Linebeck slowly approached Link.

"Are you going to say what's bothering you, or are we going to have to speak to Tetra?" Said Linebeck, making Jolene facepalm.

Link suddenly had a rabbit in the torchlight look, as if he was afraid of something. Jolene decided to take over from Linebeck.

"Kid, you've been pacing around as if Tetra's having a baby," Said Jolene, placing a hand on Link's shoulder, "We're worried about you."

Link swallowed, before signing [I don't want to talk about it.]

Jolene sighed, "Link we want to help you, but we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Link looked nervously between Jolene, Linebeck and Linebeck's crate. Link took a shuddering breath.

 ** _TFH_**

Arten's head rocked backwards as Tetra punched him for the fifth time. The woman with Arten had slowly folded in on herself, slowly, Arten go to his feet, "You're attacking me because I was just using my property."

Tetra sneered at the remark, "A father is supposed to protect their child, no use them for their own sick pleasures."

Aryll hid behind Gonzo, while Kado had his hand on the hilt of his scimitar. Arten just laughed at Tetra's remark, "You seriously think that is how fathers are supposed to be, that's not surprising, coming from the child of a common whore." Tetra tightened her grip on her cutlass and swung it at Arten's head. The man just grabbed Tetra's wrist and forced her to drop the sword, before taking a knife and cutting Tetra across her left cheek, Tetra's cutlass was then kicked away and Arten was behind her, holding the knife to her throat.

"Now, I believe that I was here to collect something." Said Arten, using Tetra as a shield. Arten got halfway to Aryll, before someone cleared their throat. Spinning around, everyone saw Linebeck in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Said Linebeck, quietly placing his hands behind his back, "But I'm looking for a thing called Arten."

Arten sneered at the man, who looked like he was half drunk. There was a skidding sound behind Linebeck and Link came into view, Arten's sneer turned into a sadistic smile, "Hello, son."

Link scowled and unsheathed the Phantom Sword, his eyes darkening into a glare, for a fleeting moment, Arten felt fear for the first time in his life. Arten pressed the knife harder to Tetra's throat, Link's glare only worsened as he stalked forwards.

"Let her go." Growled Link, Tetra was suddenly reminded of a wolf.

Arten laughed, "What are you going to do, stab me through her?" Link's glare only worsened, as he spun his sword. Link then threw the Phantom Sword before charging at Arten, grabbing the hand that held the knife and pushing it away from Tetra, allowing the pirate captain to get out of Arten's grip. Arten then grabbed the Phantom Sword and held it in front of him.

"That was a stupid move, boy." Smirked Arten, which Linebeck responded to with a whistle. The sailor then threw something at Link, which Link caught and grabbed the handle of. Tetra's eyes bugged slightly at the sight of the Master sword. Link calmly removed the blade from its scabbard, the glowing blade reflecting in Link's eyes.

"I prefer fights to be fair." Said Link, his voice completely monotone, while his face was in a fierce expression. Tetra suddenly had a flash of a memory, of a Link with red marks on his cheeks and a blue mark on his forehead.

Arten only lunged at Link, which was parried and sidestepped. Link backhanded Arten, causing Arten to stagger, before Link grabbed the arm that held the Phantom Sword and removed it. Arten's right arm fell to the floor, while Link held both sacred blade, Link looked Arten in the eye and spoke "You're fortunate, that we are in polite company, otherwise, you wouldn't have your head."

Link turned and started walking away, when Arten suddenly charged at him, Link reversed his grip on the swords and swung both, one going through Arten's left leg and the other taking out his eye. Arten fell to the floor and start to scrabble away.

"It's funny, how 13 years can make such a difference." Said Link, his voice cold, "The only reason you're alive is because death would be too kind."

Link slowly walked up to Arten, who had a great deal of fear in his eyes and said, "I assure you, if things had been different, then perhaps you wouldn't be lying in a puddle of your own blood and piss, missing an eye and two of your limbs, and, hey, who knows, maybe one day I might just be able to forgive you, but that's not going to happen for a long, long time." Link heard a flapping sound behind him, before he turned to face Komali.

The Rito prince looked behind Link and spotted Arten, before Link gestured for Komali and the two that accompanied him to take Arten to the Forsaken Fortress, which now acted as a prison.

Link turned and saw his grandmother scowling at him, "I just had those cleaned."

Link looked down at the rug and saw that they had blood on them, "Uhh, I'll clean it?" he said, sheepishly.

Link then turned to the woman, who seemed so pale and skinny, "Hello, mum."

Saria watched ad her daughter looked up at Link, who looked as if she was about to break, before Link sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, Link looked at Aryll and gestured for the 13-year-old to join him. Flora looked at Link, he'd grown up to look like his grandfather, only missing the tattoo over his eye. Saria sighed, she remembered when her daughter had been a strong person and then Arten came along and knocked her down, lied to her, telling her that he was doing it because he loved her.

Tetra looked at Link, "I thought I gave you orders to stay with Linebeck."

"I did, look, Linebeck's over there." Said Link, making Tetra sigh softly, "You're an arse, my arse."

"Anyway, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Said Link, pulling Aryll closer, "You won't remember her, Aryll, but this is mum. To be honest, I thought she was dead."

Aryll looked up at the woman, her face gaunt, as if she'd be tortured constantly, her eyes held a broken look to them and her breaths were coming out in a mixture of gasps and sobs. Unprompted, Aryll moved slightly closer and Flora grabbed her and pulled her into a gripping hug, mumbling the words 'I'm sorry' over and over, tears rolling down her face. Link was suddenly pulled into it, when he tried to get up. After a few minutes, Link properly introduced Tetra to Flora, who surprised everyone by telling Tetra she looked like her mother.

Unbeknownst to the small group, a spirit was waking and called out 'm…m…m…ma…mast…master', Only Link heard the voice and he stiffened at the sound of it.

 _ **A/N; Change Orca to Abraham, because I realised that this takes place after Retrieval and in Retrieval Orca had already died.**_


	10. Pride

**To Find Hyrule 10**

 **Pride**

 **Takes placed shortly after Link proposes to Tetra**

"Do you have any idea why Aryll wanted to talk to everyone out of the blue?" Asked Tetra, her hand resting on her abdomen, with the other on the wheel of the ship. Link only shrugged, his eyes reading the letter Aryll had sent him, trying to locate any clues as to why she would just contact him with such a short letter, especially when most of Aryll's letters taking up a few pages.

"When we reach Outset, Link and I will go in," Said Tetra, addressing the crew, "meaning Gonzo is in charge until we get back."

The crew made a noise of acknowledgement, slowly going back to their duties while Link and Tetra headed for a longboat, ready for when they reached Outset. After a couple of hours, Outset Island came into view and Link and Tetra climbed into a longboat and started heading to land.

Once the boat made contact with the sand, Link jumped up and started heading to his grandmother's house, Tetra quietly following, confused as to why there was no one about, save for a couple of pigs. Link quickly knocked on the door and enter, Tetra following him through.

Aryll was pacing around, while Saria was sitting in a chair looking confused and Flora was looking at a map with a little octorock drawing on it, Link recognised it as a map that had been made by his grandfather and that had been up on the wall, up until he decided to draw on it.

Aryll looked at the two, "Oh, good, you're here."

Aryll seemed breathless and nervous, as if she was ready to burst into tears. Tetra noted that Flora was the only one who knew what was going on, as she was neither confused or worried.

"So," Said Link, looking around, "Any reason we're here, we came as quickly as we could."

Aryll pulled a face and wringed her hands, the girl looked like she didn't know what to say.

"W-well," stuttered Aryll, now Link knew something was wrong, Aryll only stuttered under immense stress, "I-I suppose there is a 'good' reason." Aryll made air quotes at good, her hands shaking, "I've actually tried lying to myself, trying to convince myself that I'm something that I'm not."

"Oh, sweet Hylia," Said Link, "you're pregnant."

"No, that's Tetra," responded Aryll, before taking in a shaky breath, "I-I don't actually know where to begin really, I supposed I could start with the Forsaken Fortress or perhaps the people who were there."

Tetra hoped Aryll was dating a monster like a Moblin or a Bokoblin.

"W-well, more a person," Said Aryll, her breathing coming out in gasps as she started to panic, "I-I don't really know how to say this b-but," Aryll took a deep breath, "I don't like guys."

Link frowned, "Okay, you don't like a guy, have you tried punching him?"

Tetra's forehead met her hand, "Link, think on it."

"She said she didn't like guys, so I asked – oh." Said Link, the rupee suddenly dropping, "You mean you're gay?"

Aryll nodded, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she looked down at the floor to avoid seeing any disappointed looks.

"Ok, and?" Said Link, making Aryll's head shoot up, "I'm not going to treat you any differently, hell, Nudge and Senza are married."

"You yell at them." Said Aryll, her eyes wide.

"Because, more often than not, their having 'special time' in the navigation room," Said Link, his expression going soft, "Aryll, do you really think that I'd be so shallow as to reject who you are? I'd practically be a hypocrite if I did."

Aryll let out a small sob, which prompted Link to cross the room and wrap his arms around her, Tetra watched as Link comforted Aryll, while Saria quietly went upstairs and returned with a suit case.

"Your mother is going to hate me for this, but I have something to show you." Said Saria, making Flora quickly look up from the map she was restoring, her eyes wide.

"You said you destroyed those." Said Flora, her face red.

Tetra, Link and Aryll looked at the contents of the suitcase, there were little trinkets, such as trophies, picture in frames and photo albums, but in each of the pictures was Flora and another woman, her hair was red a fire and her smile a bright as the sun.

"Who's that?" Link asked, looking at the pictures, the woman looking oddly familiar.

"Her name is Marin," Said Saria, going back to her chair, "before Arten came along and manipulated your mother, she and Marin were going to get married, Arten was supposed to be a surrogate."

"Where is she now?" Asked Aryll, looking at a picture of Flora and Marin, Marin had a flower in her hair and had her hand over Flora's abdomen, much like Link did when he and Tetra were relaxing.

"She's been travelling, looking for Arten and your mother," Said Saria, leaning backwards, "She sent a letter about a month ago, currently, she'd on Windfall."

Aryll looked at Link, "what did you mean you'd be a hypocrite?"

Link looked at Aryll, "Pansexual, I'm pretty sure Tetra's Bisexual herself."

Aryll looked at Tetra who nodded, all three turned and looked at Flora, who was trying to melt into the sofa, her face redder than a tomato.

"Can I ask what brought this on?" Link asked Aryll, who looked down.

"One of the boys here found out and they've been trying to make me do things, otherwise they said they'd tell everyone." Said Aryll, still looking down.

"Who?" Tetra asked, her hands going to her hips.

"Snot." Said Aryll, making Link groan.

"I'll have a word with his brother later." Said Link, frowning.

Aryll slowly realised something, "Sorry, I called Tetra pregnant."

Link and Tetra went incredibly still.

 **Done for pride month**


	11. Losses

**To Find Hyrule 11**

 **Losses**

 **Takes place nine months after Proposals**

Link sat on his and Tetra's bed, Tetra scowling because the reigning 'Doctor' had confined her to bed rest.

"At least Milo isn't suggesting that we cut you open anymore." Said Link, which got him a glare from Tetra. Over the past few months, many other pirate ships had crossed paths with them, many of which were on good ground with Tetra and her crew. There was a captain of another ship that was built like a shit brick house, turned out, He and Tetra's mother were drinking mates, until she vanished.

Said pirate ships had also been steering clear of Tetra and her crew, after a rather amusing incident that involved a quarter master, Tetra and a bad pick up line. Tetra had grabbed the man by his 'gentleman' and yanked downwards, hard and only let go after the man had wet himself.

"I think Midna would be a good name." Said Tetra, looking up at the ceiling.

Link frowned, for some reason the name was oddly familiar, "Okay, but what if they are a boy?"

"I dunno, Ed?" Said Tetra, shifting slightly as the baby kicked her ribs.

"I like Rusl." Said Link, leaning against Tetra, resting his cheek on her head.

Tetra mulled the idea over, before looking down at her bump, Tetra suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, "Link?"

"Well, maybe Rusl isn't the best, Colin?" Said Link, oblivious to what was going on.

"Link," Said Tetra, her hands on her bump, "I think my water just broke."

Link leant back and said, "I'll get you another one after this." Then the penny dropped. Link suddenly shot up, his eyes wide "Oh, er, right, um, MILO!"

A man with greying hair and thick glasses opened the door and looked at the two, Tetra's face a mixture of pain and exasperation and Link's the full definition of panic. Milo quietly ushered Link from the room, before calling Bularia and Aveil in to assist with the birth. The entire crew watched as Link paced around the deck, Tetra's screaming and yelling as clear as day.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING! YOU TELL ME TO DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS!" Screamed Tetra, making Link flinch slightly.

"It's probably best that you go in to be with her." Said Gonzo, leaning against the mast.

Link looked at him "I'm the cause of that pain, she wouldn't want to see me."

"I doubt that." Said Gonzo, before Tetra's voice rang out "LINK, GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE, IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS, THEN SO DO YOU!"

Gonzo quietly pushed Link the direction of the door. The crew heard Tetra saying that she was never going to let Link touch her again and that the ordeal better be worth it. Almost a day after Tetra went into labour, everything went silent, before the quiet was pierce by an ear-splitting cry.

Milo quietly walked out, drying his hands with a towel, looking around the crew, the old man said, "The captain has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra looked down at the girl, her eyes closed, she had long since stopped crying, albeit in favour of sleeping, "I gave birth to a potato."

Link gave his wife a funny look, "I don't see the resemblance, although, I can tell that she has your nose."

Tetra looked up at Link "Should we keep it?"

Link was shocked, "Tetra, what are you saying?"

"We can't keep it, it'd be too much trouble and it's too dangerous." Said Tetra, looking down at the baby.

"Tetra, you just gave birth to her, why do you want to get rid of her?" Asked Link, dread filling his stomach.

Tetra looked up at Link and fixed him with a glare, "I'm talking about the ship, you prawn."

Link suddenly felt incredibly stupid, "Ah, awkward."

Tetra looked at the baby, "I think we should wait for Midna to wake up before deciding."

Link looked sideways at Tetra, "How come you got to name her?"

"Because I'm the captain," Said Tetra, "besides, you can name the next one."

For the second time in the span of fifteen minutes, Link was shocked.

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra quietly walked around the deck of the ship, Kado had returned from a supply run to Windfall, Mila and Niko had gone with him.

"I bring tidings of news and food." Said Kado, placing a barrel onto the deck of the ship, "Arten has died in his cell in the Forsaken Fortress, Maggie is still obsessed with Link and Aryll, apparently, gotten herself a girlfriend."

Tetra mulled over the news, before Kado spotted her, "It happened?"

Tetra nodded, smiling. Kado's shoulder's slumped, "I can't believe I missed it."

Link laughed, "Here's hoping you'll be around for the next one." Tetra gently elbowed him in the side. Tetra gestured Kado to follow her and Link into their cabin. Kado followed them, spotting that they had left the window open, with the curtains blowing in the breeze. Tetra moved over to a cot in the corner, while Link closed the window.

"I don't remember opening that." Said Link, moving back to Tetra, who was quietly staring into the cot. Link looked at Tetra, as her shoulders started shaking, "Tet, is everything alright?"

"S-she's gone." Gasped Tetra, making Link look into the cot, with Kado following suit.

In the cot, there was a bundle of blankets wrapped around a rock, while a note was left on the pillow, Link quietly picked the note up and read it.

Link's expression morphed into pure rage, his fist shaking as he clenched it. Link slowly looked at Tetra, before his expression softened. Link grabbed hold of her and pulled her against him. Tetra's sobs racked through her body. Kado picked the note up from the floor and quietly read its contents.

 _Sheik_

 _As you have not heeded my request, I've been forced to take drastic measures. The bastard child will be forced to pay for the crimes you have committed against me. Worry note, the child will be treated well, until you come and submit yourself to me. If you do not respond in one day, then I will through the bastard into the ocean, where it can fully pay the price of denying me._

 _Yigia, Chief of the Sheikah Tribe._

Kado closed his eyes, knowing that it would take longer than a day to respond to Yigia, meaning the baby girl was going to die and they could do nothing to help her.

Link slowly looked at Kado, meeting the Sheikah Tribesman's eyes, if Yigia knew of the girl's birth, then there was a traitor aboard the ship, meaning one of their friends, their family, had turned their back on them, in favour of a thing to twisted a vile, that he would attempt to revive Ganon, even when there were no remains of the man.

Kado could only hope, that the Goddesses showed Mercy on the girl and protected her long enough for them to find her.

 ** _A/N: question, should I actually kill off Yigia or the baby?_**


	12. Findings

**_To Find Hyrule 12_**

 ** _Findings_**

 ** _Takes place a year after Lokomo and the second part of Sword Spirits_**

Tetra knelt on the grassy fields of New Hyrule, her thoughts on Midna, her little Midna, who had been taken from her by Yigia. Tears prickled her eyes, before Daphnes was born, she had several miscarriages and she and Link had gotten into many arguments, Tetra just wanting to give up, while Link had wanted to continue it. Aryll had been able to calm both of them down enough for them to have a talk on the reasons for their arguments. Tetra had feared that Yigia would send his minions to take away Daphnes as well.

Rage started to boil in Tetra's blood. Milo, the man and doctor they had trusted, was the one who told Yigia, Tetra didn't know what Link did, but it was enough for the rest of the crew to step in to stop Link from killing the man.

Kado kept in touch, sending her letters, telling her of his findings and the number of Sheikah that she could trust. Tetra had been heart broken to find out that Selwyn, along with Covare, had been killed be Yigia and his supporters. Tetra realised that their deaths had been less than pleasant, quietly vowing to be the one who pierced Yigia's black heart. Tetra looked at the small picture of her and her baby girl that Link had taken shortly after Midna had been born, Tetra's heart ached. Tetra liked to think that her baby was still alive, before logic would argue that Yigia had killed her. Even to this very day, Tetra still sent people out looking for Midna, and to bring her home, even if it was to give her child a proper funeral.

'No parent should have to bury their child.' Thought Tetra, before hearing footsteps behind her. Tetra did need to look back, to know that the person behind her was her husband. Link quietly knelt beside her.

"She'd be six now." Said Tetra, her voice hollow, "She would've loved it here, she would've taken after you."

Link chuckled slightly, looking down at the picture that Tetra had with her, "but she'd be the spitting image of her mother."

Tetra could only stare at the picture, before she dissolved into tears. Link wrapped an arm around Tetra, pulling her against his chest. Sobs started to shake the both of them, the little picture and an unmarked stone was the only thing they could give their daughter in place of a burial. Link heard someone jogging up to them. A scowl forming on his features, Link turned and faced the person. It was a young guard, only about 15 in age, he was incredibly timid and looked as if a stiff breeze could knock him over.

"Andy," Said Link, his tone cool, "I suppose you have a reason to follow me, when I explicitly said otherwise."

Andy nodded, Link and Tetra had picked him up from the Forsaken Fortress, after he'd been placed there for petty theft. Tetra had taken a shine to the boy and decided that the rest of his sentence would be served under the watchful gaze of Link, until his sentence ran out, which would be another ten years.

"Yes, Sir." Said Andy, "One of the search parties found something."

Link was suddenly alert, Tetra's sobs dying down enough for her to hear properly.

"Explain." Said Link, slowly rising to his feet, Tetra following suit.

"Cawlin and Stritch have come across a six-year-old girl, in the hands of a slave owner." Said Andy, "The girl matches the description that Sir Gonzo and Lady Aryll have described on what the Princess would look like, down to the small birth mark on her left shoulder blade."

Tetra's heart went still, the hope she had going from a small flame to a raging fire, "Where?"

"They reported the Slaver to be off the coast that was once Great Fish Isle." Said Andy, "Sir Gonzo and the other members of your former crew have already prepared the ship and Lady Aryll and Lady Mila are watching the Prince until you return."

Link stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out three notes, before repeating them again. A brown mare galloped up to the small group, Link quickly climbing onto the saddle, before helping Tetra get up behind him. Epona then shot off in the direction of the coast, _Her Grace_ already alive with her crew, Linebeck chucked the Phantom Sword at Link and throwing Tetra's cutlass at her to catch. The crew referred to the cutlass as a regal cutlass, as it would be the sword Tetra would use to knight the recruits. Though the cutlass looked as if it was only for show, the 'feathers' were sharper than a knife made of obsidian.

 ** _TFH_**

Tetra carefully watched the Slave ship idly float off the coast of the ruins of Great Fish Isle. There were three Sheikah on board the ship, one of them Tetra was able to identify as Yigia. Perhaps, if Midna was still alive, then Yigia may come off easy.

A small ship rocked up alongside _Her Grace_ and a figure jumped onto the railing. Tetra didn't move as Kado stood behind her.

"Are you sure it's her?" Tetra asked, not daring to look anywhere but the slaver's ship.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Said Kado, "She has your nose and Link's eyes. She also has Link's personality and temperament."

As the 'Sheikah' disappeared below deck, Tetra gave the signal to move the ship closer. Quickly closing in and boarding the slave ship.

Tetra quickly disabled the man at the wheel of the ship, before driving her cutlass through the man that stood next to him. Link and Kado quickly and quietly dispatched the others on the deck, before signalling the rest of the crew of come aboard.

Link quietly walked up to the door that lead below deck, after pulling it once and finding it was locked, Link drove the Phantom Sword through the door and destroyed the lock. Link then wrenched the door open, the sound of wood breaking echoing through the ship. Tetra then decided to through subtly to the wind and stormed below deck. The crew of the slave ship was cut down with ease.

"I didn't realise that I had company." Came the voice of Yigia, his two lackeys behind him, "I knew you were coming, those two that raised the alarm should've been quieter."

"Yigia, watashi wa koko de sheika buzoku no shuchō no mantoru no tame ni gishiki no tatakai ni chōsen suru. Shini." Kado's voice echoed out, making Yigia freeze in his tracks.

"Had I realised that Kado was here, I wouldn't've turned up." Said Yigia, as one of Yigia's 'lackeys' turned to him.

"You are a fool, if you thought our loyalty would remain, after what you did to Selwyn." Spat the Sheikah, before they blocked a blow from the third Sheikah and removed their head.

"Go," Said Kado, drawing his scimitar, "I've been waiting for this, for a long time."

Tetra nodded and started heading towards the cells, Link following suit. The sound of Kado's and Yigia's fight was faint against their heart beats, Link and Tetra were throwing doors open and telling the inhabitants to go above deck and board the ship that was next to it. Tetra reached the last cell, the hope she had of finding Midna slowly going out. Kicking the door open, Tetra was greeted to the sight of an empty cell. Tetra's heart started to break, until she heard a small sniffle to her left. Looking in the direction of the noise, a small girl with tanned skin and green eyes cowered into the corner. Tetra quietly placed her cutlass into its scabbard, and slowly approached the girl.

"G-go away!" Yelled the girl, trying to seem intimidating, "I-I'm not afraid of you!"

"No, no," Said Tetra, soothingly, "I'm not here to hurt you, I promise, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"R-really?" asked the girl, looking up at Tetra. Tetra noticed that the girl was holding a green blanket with the name _Midna_ embroidered on it, wringing her hands around it.

"I've been looking for you for a long time." Whispered Tetra, crouching to her knees and placing both hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Asked the little girl, looking up.

"Midna," Said Tetra, making the little girls eyes go wide, "I'm your mother."

Midna gaped up at Tetra, Tetra had to stifle a giggle as Midna look just like Link when she was shocked, "Really?"

"Really." Responded Tetra, before gently picking Midna up, Midna was incredibly underweight and Tetra thought she could see bruises on her arms. Link skidded to halt in front of Tetra and Midna, the little girl clinging onto Tetra.

"I-is-is that her?" Link whispered, and Tetra nodded.

"Midna?" Said Tetra, making the little girl look at her, "This is your father."

All the new information was too much for Midna, who let out a small "wha?"

Link looked at his daughter, before looking back at Tetra, "Kado and Yigia are still fighting, but Yigia's main priority is trying to run."

Tetra nodded, "I have a few questions for that low-life." Before she started to jog off to the location of the fight. When they arrived, Yigia was on the floor, with his hands in front of his face.

"Kado, wait." Said Tetra, making Kado stop, "I need to know something."

Kado frowned, before jerking his head for her to ask.

"You said you killed her," Said Tetra, "but I've just found her alive in the depths of this ship. What were you hoping to accomplish?"

Yigia sneered, before Kado pressed the blade of his sword into his throat, "Fine, I was attempting to drive you from each other. He took my property and I wanted it back."

Tetra's eyes went cold, "Kill him."

Yigia's eyes went wide, before they rolled back into his skull as Kado's sword cut through his throat.

Midna let out a small giggle at the sight of the man.

Link and Tetra were slightly concerned at their daughters love of violence, but, Tetra thought, at least we're together again.

 ** _A/N: What Kado said was 'Yigia, I hereby challenge you to ritual combat for chief of the Sheikah Tribe, to the death.'_**


	13. Remembrance

**_To Find Hyrule 13_**

 ** _Remembrance_**

 ** _Takes place 15 years after Findings_**

 ** _Warning; Character death mentioned in the chapter_**

Tetra looked down at a map in front of her. Malladus's monsters had taken the Ocean and Fire Realms, leaving the Snow and Forest Realms under the control of New Hyrule and the Spirits. Midna was looking at the different entrances and exits between all of the realms, from what the 21-year-old could see, the one common entrance and exit between all of the realms was the Tower of Spirits. Daphnes was currently passing the time by making strange noises with his mouth.

After the fifty-second popping noise, Midna threw a book at him, "Stop that, it's getting on my nerves."

"Everything get on your nerves, the war, your boyfriend, dad, mum, Gonzo, your boyfriend-" Daphnes was silenced by a look from his mother.

Link was currently with Gonzo and Niko, attempting to take back the Ocean Realm, with little success from the last few reports.

"You two, this is an incredibly serious matter, if Malladus takes either the Snow or the Forest Realm, he will be able to take us out with as much ease as clapping." Scolded Tetra, giving both a withering glare. Both looked down at their feet, neither brave enough to directly challenge their mother when she was in a foul mood. There was a small clattering sound, making the group turn to face a five-year-old Princess Zelda. Zelda had a cucco in the torchlight look, especially when she spotted her mother.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Said Tetra, placing her hands on her hips.

"I had a bad dream." Said Zelda, as Tetra walked over and picked her up, "Daddy was fighting a monster and it hurt him."

"Little one," Soothed Tetra, as tears appeared in Zelda's eyes, "it was only a dream, a single monster would never be enough to take down your father."

Zelda made a small humming noise, her eyes becoming droopy, before she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Karane, Gonzo's daughter and wife to Link's right-hand man, Pipit, stood off to the side on the room, reaching to open the door for Tetra, before the door was slung open by a messenger, who was taking deep gulping breaths.

"News of the King." Said the messenger, before sinking into a low bow, "They have broken though Malladus's defences, the Ocean Realm is our again."

Tetra smiled at the news, before she realised that the messenger was shaking, "What other news do you bring?"

"I regret to inform you, your Majesty," Said the messenger, "That Sir Gonzo has fallen in battle, Sir Niko has lost his leg and the King," the messenger paused, "and the King is now missing an eye."

Everyone in the room froze, to hear that Link had received an injury was rare, especially from a monster.

"Where is he now?" Asked Tetra, her voice soft. The messenger swallowed nervously.

"He is at Outset Village; Sir Niko was able to get him there before sending me." Said the messenger, as Tetra strode out of the room.

Midna and Daphnes quickly followed, doing their best to keep up, little Zelda still fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Midna, you're in charge while I'm gone, Daphnes," Said Tetra, "I need you to go to the Tower of Spirits, take Zelda with you, and speak to Anjean. I'm going to collect your father."

Midna wanted to protest but knew better than to question her mother on such a serious matter. Midna just nodded and headed back to the Throne room, Daphnes took Zelda from his mother and headed in the direction of a secret tunnel that lead into the Tower, he grabbed a broadsword and shield from a guard as he passed them.

Tetra quickly made her way outside the castle and to the private stables, quickly readying Thunder and Epona for the trip. "Follow us." Tetra instructed the horse, before she mounted Thunder and rode for Outset.

 ** _TFH_**

Link scowled as Aryll went over his eye with some anti-septic. Pipit and Niko standing in the corner. Mila had headed out to the nearest shop to buy some more potions. There was a sudden commotion outside the house, prompting Niko to open the door, allowing Tetra to stride in.

"Tetra," Said Niko, "I didn't realise you were coming."

"Well after hearing that Link had his eye cut out is a massive motivator." Snarked Tetra, before her glare settled on Link, "Could you all give us a bit of privacy, if you don't mind." Although Tetra's sentence was worded like a question, it was a statement.

After everyone else had filed out of the room and the door closed, Tetra turned her glare on full force. "You promised me, that when this started you weren't going to do anything stupid."

Link snorted, "I doubt taking a shot at Malladus would be classed as stupid."

"That's not the point, Link." Snapped Tetra, "What if the cut had been deeper, what if it had been lower? I don't know about you, but I don't like the idea of becoming a widow!"

"Well neither of those happened, so we don't have to worry." Said Link, scowling.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Tetra, "How about you try explaining to a five-year-old, who just had a nightmare of one parent dying, that their nightmare came true! Zelda was in the room when that bloody messenger called!"

All of Link's anger dissipated, "What messenger?"

"The one Niko sent, the one who told me that you were short of an eye." Said Tetra, her chest heaving, Link was doing his best not to focus to much on it.

"Tetra, Niko didn't send a messenger, Niko, Pipit and I were the only survivors." Said Link, making Tetra's heart stop.

"What?"

 ** _TFH_**

The residents of Castle Town were being evacuated into the Tower of Spirits, Midna jerked her sword, a monster sliding off it and onto the floor. Karane implanted an arrow into a Mini-Blin's head, before drawing another arrow and shooting a Wolfos.

The messenger that Niko had sent betrayed them, opening the city to Malladus and his hordes. Midna had made quick work of the pathetic excuse for a man, ramming her sword through his skull. Midna idly wondered if Niko had actually sent the man.

Midna swung her sword at the neck of a Geozard, the blade making quick work of the scales. Midna was glad that her mother had sent Daphnes and Zelda to the Tower of Spirits, she didn't want for them to be caught up in this.

An arrow suddenly pierced a Stalfos, a Snapper and a Snurgle, instantly killing them. Midna looked for the origin of the Arrow, spotting her mother, father, aunt Aryll and Sir Niko charging into the horde. Tetra was holding a weapon that they had been working on, as it was the hope for defeating Malladus. Link cut through the monsters, like a hot knife through butter.

Malladus, upon the arrival of Link and Tetra, promptly fled back to the Fire Realm, most of his horde following. That night, they celebrated, while the messenger had been one of Malladus's spies, he told the truth about the Ocean Realm being under their control again.

For both Link and Tetra, the night was long, as they reacquainted themselves of each other. Three months later, Tetra was moved to the Tower of the Spirits, along with Daphnes and Zelda, expecting her fourth child.

 ** _TFH_**

Niko and Pipit slowly walked up to the Tower, both dreading the news they were holding. Upon reaching the foyer of the Tower, the two were greeted by Anjean, who realised something was wrong.

Tetra sat next to Daphnes and Zelda, her hand running over the small bump in her abdomen. Link and Midna were to meet them in a couple of days, to celebrate the pregnancy. Anjean quietly rolled up to Tetra, her face solemn.

"Tetra," Said Anjean, while little Zelda played with the Spirit flute, "There's something we need to tell you."

Tetra looked at the Lokomo, a pair of legs standing behind her, Tetra looked up, spotting Midna's blood covered face. Behind Midna was Niko and Pipit, Tetra looked behind the group, trying to spot Link.

"Midna," Tetra asked, dread building up inside her, "where's your father?"

Midna quietly clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut, prompting Tetra to look at Niko, who fiddled with his bandana, which he never took off.

"We were ambushed," Said Niko, "the Gorons had been moved to another location by Malladus, we walked into a trap, Malladus was there."

Niko started having trouble breathing, "He attacked Link from behind, Link fought, but, Namer betrayed us and-and distracted Link, long enough for Malladus to kill him."

Tetra started gasping for air, before a sharp pain originated from her abdomen.

That night, Tetra brought her son into the world, the same son that Link would never meet or hold.

 ** _TFH_**

Malladus's hordes were falling, no small part due to Tetra firing her bow at an exceptional rate. Her cutlass made short work of the monsters, until she was faced with Malladus. The Demon King snarled at her, his hair was orange, his eyes red and his skin blue, Malladus had a tail and a pair of horns on his head. Tetra spun her cutlass in her hand, her eyes narrowed into a murderous glare.

In Malladus's right hand was the Phantom Sword, its blade dull, almost lifeless. The ensuing fight was long and violent, until Tetra rammed her cutlass into Malladus's stomach, pinning him to a tree, before she ready the bow of light and fire a light arrow into the head of the Demon King.

The Lokomo sages were able to seal Malladus away, so while he was defeated, he wasn't destroyed. His chains coated the land of New Hyrule, Midna, and her lover Derek, drew even with Tetra. Even though they had won the war, they knew that in Tetra's eyes, the war was lost when Link was killed.

In the following years, people would describe Tetra as a fair, firm ruler. Although they would also mention that before the King died, she was kinder and warmer, people would say that side of her died with Link. Five years after the end of the war, Tetra stepped down from the Throne and Midna was made Queen. Another twenty years passed, before Tetra quietly joined Link in his place in the Sacred Realm.


	14. History

**_To Find Hyrule 14_**

 ** _History_**

 ** _Takes place after Spirit Tracks_**

Princess Zelda of New Hyrule was many things, an excellent archer, a competent swordsman, alright at riding a horse and had decent enough table manners, but there was one thing she would not be able to do in her life, listen to Teacher while he was droning on and on about the foundation of New Hyrule. Zelda wished Link was here, he lived for this type of boredom. Zelda had spent a few hours in the early morning drawing a realistic looking eye on her eye lids, so that Teacher wouldn't notice if she fell asleep, at least until he asked her a question. Zelda only meant to close her eyes for a minute or two, but when she next opened them, she was in a white room with a woman with tanned skin and blonde hair done up in a bun. The woman didn't acknowledge her, until she closed the book and looked Zelda in the eye.

"I don't suppose there's a good reason as to why you're sleeping through the story of my life and your family?" Asked the woman, making a man in the corner, who Zelda didn't notice until now, snort in amusement.

The woman threw the man a dirty look, before he got to his feet and ambled over, the man looked like an older version of Link, except that his eyes were a different colour, his jawline had a sharper look than Link and he gave of an aura that practically screamed 'fuck off'. Zelda's stomached dropped, before realising that this was indeed Link, but not the Link she knew, this man was her Great-Grandfather, the man who founded the Knights Temenos of New Hyrule. The closer Zelda looked at him, the less, she realised, that he didn't look like her Link at all. His nose was different, as well as how he had a darker blond of hair and how he had an incredibly sarcastic stance, as if he was asking someone to try and punch him.

Link, her Great-Grandfather looked her up and down, before he leant down and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well done."

Zelda's eyes then swivelled over to the woman again, if this was her Great-Grandfather, then the woman was Tetra, whom, Zelda realised, was still waiting on an answer to her question.

"I-it's not that it's bad or anything," Said Zelda, nervous, "It's just so boring."

"So, my life was boring?" Questioned Tetra, making Zelda freeze.

"N-no, quite the opposite, really," Said Zelda, "it's just that I've heard it so many times now that I already know what's being said."

Tetra was quiet, before she leaned back and look Zelda in the eye, "Ask him about the Sheikah."

Zelda had never heard of the Sheikah before, silently wondering what it was. Suddenly Zelda found herself on the floor of the study, the castle doctor examining her. Zelda looked around, spotting her father, Ephraim, in the corner speaking to Teacher.

"I swear, your Majesty, one moment she was falling asleep and the next she was on the floor speaking that strange language." Said Teacher, gesturing to Zelda.

Zelda flushed red when she heard that her 'subtle' attempts to fall asleep hadn't been missed by Teacher. Looking at the doorway, Zelda spotted Link leaning against the wall, nervously wringing his hands around a cloth and the Lokomo sword. Alfonzo stood a couple feet away from his son, reading a small book on the finer points of engineering, train spotting and pleasant locations to visit.

The Lokomo Sword was being polished, until Link paused from his wringing and looked at Zelda.

"Zelda!" Link rushed over to her, immediately checking her temperature, "Are you alright? What happened? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Zelda took one look at the four fingers Link had out stretched in her face, before she flipped the bird at him, "She's fine."

Ephraim rolled his eyes and gently moved Link out of the way, "Zelda, are you alright?"

Zelda looked up at her father, "I'm fine, Father, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Link snorted, before falling silent after Alfonzo cuffed him on the back of the head. Ephraim frowned.

"Zelda, you did more than just fall asleep," Said the King, "according to Rauru, you started speaking in Ancient Hylian and muttering about the Sheikah."

"Father," Said Zelda, apprehensive, "What is a Sheikah? I've never heard of an item or place called that."

Ephraim sighed, before rubbing his hand across his face, "A Sheikah isn't an item or a place, it's a group of people, a tribe if you will. If you want, I can request that a few come here for you to meet."

Zelda couldn't stop nodding. A few months later, Lady Impa, heir of the Sheikah Tribe, arrived in New Hyrule. Zelda didn't know why, but she felt as if she had met Impa before, especially when she was supervising Zelda's homework.


	15. Legacy

**_To Find Hyrule 15_**

 ** _Legacy_**

Tetra sighed as Zelda vanished. The girl had been little older than 12 or 13, and yet she had managed to finish what she couldn't. Link quietly disappeared, after a wolf had decided to take his shield. Tetra heard a noise beside her, looking up, Tetra came upon the sight of her predecessor, the Zelda who had been alive at the same time as the Hero of Time. Tetra didn't speak much to the other Zelda's, as opposed to Link speaking to his other selves, he usually spent the most time with the Hero of Time.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Asked Zelda, Tetra mentally referred to her as Ocarina, having a feeling that the other Zelda's were hiding behind the corner.

"I just met my great-granddaughter." Said Tetra, "Seemed awfully meek."

"Most grandchildren are like that," Said Zelda, "When I regained my memories from the timeline you were in, I tried to make Link, my Link, hate me. Ironically, he didn't get to meet his grandchildren in either timeline."

Tetra was silent, Ocarina's adventures as the mysterious Sheik were commendable, but the series of events had originated from her. While Hylia had taken full responsibility, Tetra's life had been the result of Ocarina's legacy, Tetra knew she shouldn't blame Ocarina, as she had no idea on how the events would have unfolded, but the thought had remained in her mind for an age. Usually Tetra would speak with Link about it, but he had only arrived when the Hero of Spirits was seven years old, as he had been watching over the boy, until his remains were finally found and laid to rest. When Midna had arrived in the Sacred Realm, she told them of the service that had been held across the country, Daphnes and Zelda, her daughter, arrived in the Sacred Realm not long after, with only Rusl still being alive at the time of Malladus's return, but his health had been waning over the years and it would only be a matter of time before he too joined them.

Midna's son, Ephraim was on the throne and, from what Tetra could tell, he seemed to know that his daughter was the Princess of Destiny reborn. Gonzo had been shocked when he found out that Link had been reborn as his great-grandson, although Tetra found Niko still being alive was more shocking, the man would be approaching his 130's soon. There was a stumbling sound, making Tetra and Ocarina look over at the door. The Hero of Time, or Time as many others called him, was leaning against the door frame.

"Someone's arrived." Said Time, glancing between Ocarina and Tetra, "Wind doesn't know who he is though."

Tetra quickly bolted, although Tetra had told Link of Rusl and Rusl of Link, she never went into detail on what they looked like. Tetra skidded around the corner and came to the sight of Link and Rusl interrogating each other. Perhaps it was now time to introduce her son to his father.

 **A/N: With this, I shall mark the story as complete. There were some scenarios that I wanted to explore, but at this point I don't have any drive to. Occasionally, I'll put up another oneshot, but now I'm going to focus on my other stories.**


End file.
